TEN
by JessCM09
Summary: The tenth story in my little series, will have plenty of happy moments that you're sure to love. JJ and Alex bonding. Family time. Team time. And I may have a few surprises up my sleeve!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I had hoped to get a faster start to this, but I did my best! This chapter basically sets the tone for the whole story, which will be a LOT of fluff. Since it's my 10** **th** **story I want it to be a happy one (and to take a step away from all the angst of the last one) so I hope you guys are good with that.**

 **Also a BIG THANK YOU to all of you AMAZING readers who have stuck with me for over a year and through 9 (soon to be 10) stories! You guys are the BEST!**

 **Now enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 1**

It was almost a week after the baby shower when the team got called away on a case, Emily leaving Alex and JJ early on a Thursday morning, giving them both extra hugs and kisses before she made her way to the airstrip to meet the team. Though the case didn't last long, it had been physically exhausting; the whole team falling asleep as soon as they got back on the jet Saturday night.

The brunette was groggy as she drove home, blasting the stereo and the air conditioning in order to keep herself awake, relieved when she finally pulled into the driveway. Since it was the middle of the night, the house was dark; the only light left on being the one above the front porch. Not wanting to wake anyone up, Emily crept inside quietly, leaving her things in the foyer before making her way upstairs.

Though she was tempted to peek in on Alex, the older brunette decided not to risk waking her, heading instead for the master bedroom, tiptoeing inside and freezing when she turned towards the bed. A sight, which made Emily's heart sore, she found Alex and JJ curled up together in bed, both fast asleep. Smiling Emily moved into the bathroom, quickly changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth before returning to the bedroom.

Making her way over to her side of the bed, where Alex lay, Emily lay on the edge of the bed, brushing the teen's hair out of her face before leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mom?" Alex's sleepy voice asked as Emily pulled away.

"Hey you," Emily whispered with a smile. "I didn't mean to wake you, but I wasn't expecting to find you in here. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," Alex shook her head, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "But apparently Mum can't sleep without you here, which I found out Thursday night when she showed up in my bed," she explained with a tired voice. "Apparently there isn't enough room in a double bed for a teenager and her pregnant mother because it was hot and stuffy," she said with a yawn, Emily stifling a laugh. "I figured it would be easier to just sleep in here until you got back."

"Well thank you for taking care of her," Emily smiled, leaning down to give the teen another kiss. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too," Alex replied, lifting her arms and wrapping them around her mother's neck for a moment. "I'm not sure how Mum is going to last until the baby gets here," she said quietly, fighting to keep her eyes open. "I think she's going crazy without anyone here all day. She practically glued me to her side today. She even sat with me while I did my homework."

"Well she misses you when you're at school," Emily replied with a laugh, looking over to the blonde who was still fast asleep.

"She misses you," Alex said with a big yawn.

"Well that too," Emily said, brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You should get back to sleep though. We can talk in the morning."

"Do you want me to go back to my room?" Alex asked even though she didn't look much like she wanted to move.

"I think there's enough room in this big old bed for all of us," Emily replied, with a smile, lying down next to her daughter and immediately wrapping her arms around her. "You stay right here," she said with a yawn, her own exhaustion suddenly hitting her. "I love you sweetie," she said as her eyes fell shut.

"Love…you," Alex replied, just as she drifted off herself.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was early when JJ was roused from her sleep by a growing baby kicking her bladder; the blonde groaning slightly as she got herself up and made her way as quickly as she could towards the bathroom. Since she was so focused on not having an accident, she was surprised when she came back out to find Emily asleep in the bed, still curled up with Alex. JJ hadn't even heard her girlfriend return during the night, and was rather surprised that the brunette hadn't woken her

Though she knew she should let Emily sleep in since she was probably exhausted, JJ just couldn't resist, making her way over to the other side of the bed, leaning over the brunette to place a kiss on her cheek. Even though Emily had only been gone a couple days, JJ had missed her terribly, hating the separation as much as she hated not being allowed to work.

"Jen?" Emily asked, her voice laced with sleep as she turned towards the blonde groggily. "Hey beautiful," she greeted with a smile, opening her eyes even though she was still tired.

"Hi there gorgeous," JJ smiled, keeping her voice low so as not to wake Alex. "When did you get here?"

"Late last night," Emily replied with a yawn. "Sorry I didn't wake you. I didn't plan on waking anyone but then I found Alex here. I talked to her a little before I went to sleep. Can't sleep alone huh?"

"It's too empty in here without you," JJ replied with a small pout. "I kept tossing and turning until I realized that I needed someone beside me so I crawled into Alex's bed," she explained. "Apparently I'm too large to cuddle with her in that double bed though because she moved in here with me."

"You are not large," Emily said seriously. "You're pregnant. Big difference."

"Oh I'm not sure about that one," JJ disagreed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm pretty sure every part of me is swollen. I'm beginning to feel like that girl in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, the one that turns into a giant blueberry. You guys may have to start rolling me around the house soon."

"You're a nut," Emily laughed quietly, taking the blonde's hand in hers. "You look absolutely amazing, but I will definitely roll you around the house if that's what you want."

"Gee thanks," JJ laughed, cutting herself off as Alex began to stir on Emily's other side.

"What time is it?" Alex groaned, turning over and squinting at her mothers.

"Early," JJ replied. "Sorry honey. I just couldn't resist waking up your mom."

"Because she misses me every second we're apart," Emily said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up," JJ replied, giving the brunette's shoulder a shove.

"You guys are nuts," Alex said, rolling over again so her back was now to the pair. "It's too early for this. Go back to sleep."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Emily quickly agreed. "I could definitely use another couple hours, and I think that little guy in there would appreciate it too," she said, placing her hand on JJ's stomach.

"I could probably use more sleep," JJ nodded with a yawn.

"And now that I'm here that shouldn't be a problem," Emily smiled, scooting closer to Alex until the teen moved herself onto JJ's side of the bed, so JJ could sleep on Emily's other side. "Get back in here crazy girl," she said, holding open the covers.

"Gladly," JJ replied, getting into the bed and allowing Emily to cuddle up behind her; their hands joining together over her stomach. "God I missed you," she sighed, letting her eyes shut, once again drifting off.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Alright where does this piece go?" Morgan asked, sitting on the floor in the Jareau-Prentiss nursery, holding up a piece of the crib that he was helping Emily put together.

"Ummm you're going to attach that to the piece near your knee there," Emily replied, pointing towards the floor, while reading through the instruction manual.

"Alright got it," Morgan nodded, grabbing the screwdriver and beginning to attach the two pieces. "It's finally starting to look like a crib here."

"Yeah finally," Emily laughed. "I think we're nearing the end. May have it finished by the time the baby gets here now," she joked, as Morgan laughed along with her. "Thanks again for helping me with this. I know this probably isn't how you imagined spending your day off, but I really appreciate it. Jen's been insisting that we need to get it done soon, even though the baby will be in the bassinet in our room at the beginning, but I really didn't want to come home to her trying to do it on her own."

"It's no problem Princess," Morgan laughed, shaking his head. "I told you I'd help with whatever you needed. I don't mind at all," he assured her. "You getting nervous yet? I mean that little guy could make an appearance any time now," he reminded her unnecessarily, as it was something the brunette had been thinking about pretty often.

"I'm mostly nervous that I won't be here when it happens," Emily admitted, hating the fact that the team was away so often. "But other than that I'm just plain excited. I can't wait to meet the little man."

"Me either," Morgan smiled, just as Alex came into the room looking annoyed.

"Mom, are you guys almost done? Mum apparently needs to be entertained and she expects me to do it," she huffed. "I still have homework since she wouldn't let me finish it yesterday and I can't do it when she keeps asking me questions."

"Well why don't you do your homework in your room?" Emily suggested.

"I tried that. She followed me," Alex replied, making Morgan laugh. "The only reason she isn't with me now is because she thinks I'm in the bathroom."

"Sorry honey," Emily said, unable to keep her laughter out of her voice. "We shouldn't be too much longer. But why don't you suggest that she call Garcia? That should keep her distracted for at least an hour. Should give you enough time to get your work done."

"Oh Garcia! I didn't think of that," Alex exclaimed happily. "Thanks Mom!" She said, practically running from the room and down the stairs.

"What a kid," Emily said, shaking her head as she laughed at her daughter's antics along with Morgan.

"She's great," Morgan smiled, as he continued working on the crib. "So Mom and Mum huh?"

"Yes because according to Alex she's too old to pull off calling someone Mama," Emily laughed. "And apparently Mum just felt right to her."

"And what does JJ think of her new title?" Morgan asked, having heard about the moment from Garcia who simply couldn't stop gushing about it at work on the Monday after the shower. "She must be pretty happy."

"Oh God she's ecstatic," Emily replied, her own happiness clear in her voice. "That night, after the shower when we were finally alone she sobbed for like 30 minutes straight," she told him. "Although if you tell her I told you that I'll have to kill you. But she was just so happy."

"I bet," Morgan grinned. "And what about you Princess? You must be pretty happy yourself."

"God, happy doesn't even come close to describing how I feel," Emily admitted, knowing she could be honest with her friend, even if he teased her about it later. "I'm just….you know she…Jen…she keeps thanking me," she began to explain. "She keeps thanking me for letting her be in my daughter's life. For letting her love Alex…to be her mom. But God…I mean we're the lucky ones. Me and Alex. We're lucky we get her in our lives," she said, making Morgan smile. "She's just so amazing and with her I just…I see my whole future… all of us...together."

"You mean Emily Prentiss is finally ready to settle down?" Morgan mocked with a laugh.

"Well I'm pretty sure we've already settled down," Emily replied joining in her friend's laughter. "But I'm just so happy Morgan. I know I sound like I'm completely gushing here but I am. I'm just happier than I've ever been."

"I can tell," Morgan smiled. "I'm really happy for you guys. You both deserve all this, and I honestly can't think of two people better suited for each other than you and Jayje."

"Thanks buddy," Emily replied, a goofy grin on her face. "Now I think that's enough of this mushy talk. We better get this crib done or Alex is going to hurt us both."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I can't believe you made Morgan help you all afternoon and he wouldn't even let us give him dinner," JJ said later that night, not long after the trio had finished with dinner, and decided to spend a little time together in the family room.

"He promised Garcia that he'd have dinner with her," Emily explained. "Plus he said we should get to have a family dinner since I've been away."

"What a good guy," JJ smiled. "We definitely owe him some sort of present. Chocolates or something…maybe a case of beer."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that," Emily laughed.

"So the nursery's all done now?" Alex asked as she lay her head down on Emily's lap, the older brunette immediately running her fingers through dark hair.

"Just have to get all those clothes Garcia bought into the wardrobe," Emily nodded. "Well first we have to wash them all and then get them in there."

"Which we should really do soon," JJ added. "I mean we don't want the little guy to show up before we even have clean clothes for him to wear," she said. "I mean I know we're supposed to have almost 4 weeks but you never know when he could decide to make an appearance."

"We'll get it done this week," Emily replied.

"Do you really think he could come early?" Alex asked her voice slightly excited.

"It's possible," JJ nodded. "Although since it's my first pregnancy I'm apparently more likely to go later than my due date."

"And what's going to happen if you go into labour when no one's here?" Alex asked. "Or what if mom's out of town."

"I won't be out of town," Emily answered quickly even though she couldn't guarantee that, and she was admittedly worried about it. "I'll be here. I'm going to be here," she insisted, reassuring herself as much as Alex and JJ.

"But what if you're not?" Alex asked again, ever the realistic one.

"Then you'll call me and I'll get here," Emily replied. "But I really don't think we need to worry about that. I mean Hotch promised me that I wouldn't have to travel the week of Jen's due date, so we'll be just fine."

"As long as she doesn't go into labour early," Alex said.

"Yes as long as she doesn't do that," Emily laughed, knowing her daughter was likely worrying about being on her own when JJ went into labour. "So what do you have going on this week kiddo? Do you have things going on after school every day?"

"Pretty much," Alex nodded. "I have rehearsal Monday and Wednesday and soccer practice Tuesday and Thursday and we're having a scrimmage game on Friday."

"Oh I want to come to that," JJ said excitedly, loving the fact that the teen had made the soccer team the week before. "Can I come to that?"

"Sure," Alex laughed. "I mean it's just a practice game against the boys team but the girls were going to stay and watch since I won't be at the sleepover that night," she explained, really wishing her grounding would go by a little faster. "It starts right after school."

"Well I'll definitely be there," JJ smiled, glad to have something to look forward to. "I'm so excited to watch you play and I really can't wait until I have the baby and I can actually kick the ball around with you."

"I'm looking forward to that too," Alex grinned. "And it'll be nice to have you guys at my games, although I'm a little scared by the prospect of having Garcia there cheering me on," she said. "God only knows the cheers she will come up with."

"Or the outfits," Emily added.

"And signs," JJ laughed.

"Any way we could forget to tell her when I play?" Alex asked, picturing the bubbly blonde cheering her on and making a scene.

"Oh no not a chance," Emily shook her head. "She would be furious and I don't even want to think of the things that woman could do to punish us," she laughed. "Plus what is family for if not to completely embarrass you?"

"Exactly," JJ agreed. "You can't deny us that pleasure."

"Wow gee thanks," Alex replied sarcastically. "So glad to hear you guys have my back," she said, laughing as Emily poked her stomach.

"Always," Emily laughed. "Just because we love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**So there was a couple things I wanted to do with this chapter in order to wrap up one thing and give you guys a little something you've been asking for! It's a lot of Alex because of this, but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed the story!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 2**

"Can't you just take an extra day off?" JJ asked with a pout, leaning against the bathroom doorframe, watching Emily through the mirror as the brunette did her makeup. "I only got one day with you. It's not fair."

"I know baby, but we still have to finish up the paperwork for the last case," Emily replied, knowing the blonde was going crazy being left on her own, but unable to miss anymore work. "I need to finish up my reports since I didn't get a chance to work on them yesterday and then we all have open cases on our desks since we've been away," she explained. "Can't let the team fall behind."

"Morgan could take your cases," JJ suggested hopefully, Emily turning to face her with a small smile. "This house is so big and lonely when you and Alex aren't here," she said as Emily wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I know it is, but pretty soon you won't be alone at all," the brunette reminded her, rubbing a hand over her stomach. "And I promise that when the baby comes I will take a couple weeks off and I will be right here with you," she said. "But for now I need to go to work so Strauss can't give me a hard time when Hotch does give me the time off for the baby."

"I know," JJ sighed, having been through this with the brunette already. "It doesn't change the fact that I hate being away from you."

"I know," Emily laughed. "But it's just a few more weeks baby and then you'll be too busy to even think of work," she said making the blonde laugh. "And Alex will be home after rehearsal tonight, and hopefully I will be home by dinner. Just try and relax. Spend your day with your feet up. Read a book. Watch those awful TV shows you love. Play with Sergio," she suggested. "And maybe if you're lucky I'll bring you a milkshake home."

"Fine," JJ agreed, unable to hide her smile. "But it better be a really big milkshake."

"You got it," Emily smiled, leaning forward to give the blonde a kiss.

"Mom could you drive me to school?" Alex's voice called from the bedroom, interrupting before JJ could deepen the kiss as Emily pulled away.

"Why can't you take the bus?" Emily asked, glancing at her wrist only to realize she had forgotten to put her watch on.

"Because I just missed it," Alex said, coming around the corner with her mother's watch, to show the older brunette the time.

"Well then I guess I better drive you," Emily replied, taking the watch and placing it on her wrist. "And if I'm going to make it to work on time we better get moving. Are you ready?"

"Just gotta grab my bag," Alex said, already leaving the room and heading down the hall quickly.

"Well apparently I need to go," Emily laughed, grabbing her briefcase and turning towards JJ. "You try and stay out of trouble today okay? Maybe get some extra sleep?"

"I'll do my best," JJ smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily replied, unable to resist leaning in for another kiss.

"Mom! We have to go!" Alex yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be late!"

"And somehow that will be my fault," Emily joked, giving JJ one last quick peck. "See you later honey," she said, heading for the hallway. "Don't forget you need rest!" She called as she ran down the stairs, finding Alex waiting at the front door. "Alright kid let's go. If we're lucky I'll get you there on time."

"I've seen the way you drive," Alex replied. "I'll be on time," she smiled while following her mother out the door.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily had gotten Alex to school in the nick of time, the teen giving her mother a quick hug before jumping out of the car, running the whole way to the building so she would make it to her homeroom before the bell. Knowing she was going to be late to the office no matter how fast she drove, the profiler sent Hotch a text saying she was a few minutes behind before pulling out of the school parking lot and heading towards Quantico. Though she had hit quite a bit of traffic, the brunette only ended up being 15 minutes late, her arrival into the bullpen drawing the attention of both Reid and Morgan who sat at their desks, already immersed in their case files.

"Little late today Princess," Morgan pointed out as Emily dropped her briefcase onto her desk before dropping into her chair. "What happened? Spending a little extra time with Blondie?" He winked.

"Actually my kid missed her bus," Emily replied, giving her friend a pointed look.

"Sure she did," Morgan laughed, refusing to cease his teasing as Emily simply rolled her eyes.

"How is JJ doing?" Reid asked in an attempt to get Morgan to leave the brunette alone.

"Well she's not doing very well with the whole being left on her own all day," Emily said as she took off her coat and started up her computer. "I'm not really sure if this early maternity leave is really going to help her blood pressure, but I guess she's getting a lot of rest," she explained. "She has become incredibly clingy though. Alex is just loving it."

"Well it's good they get along so well," Reid replied, missing his coworker's sarcasm, making Emily smile. "You know I'm going to the book store after work today, I could pick JJ up a few books so she'll have something to read during the day. Something about babies maybe?"

"Sure Reid, that sounds good," Emily nodded, doubting JJ would really read something Reid picked out, but not wanting to tell the young genius since he was just trying to help. "Do you guys know when we're meeting for our debrief?"

"Boss man said 10," Morgan replied. "Pretty Boy's already done his paperwork for the last case. Apparently that's how he spent his free day yesterday."

"Actually it only took me 10 minutes," Reid said, speed reading through a case file on his desk. "I spent the rest of my day playing chess at the park."

"Even better," Morgan said sarcastically before turning his attention back to Emily. "Anyways I'm almost done mine, but you better get moving if you want to be done on time."

"Thanks buddy, because I didn't already know that," Emily replied rolling her eyes. "Today's just off to a great start."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Desperate to get most of her homework done at school Alex had spent every spare minute she had during her school day with her nose in a book. The teen wanted to spend some extra time after rehearsal in the backyard kicking her soccer ball around; one of the only leisurely activities she was allowed during her grounding. Hoping to spend the 10 minutes before rehearsal working on a few math problems, Alex had rushed down to the auditorium, taking a seat in the first row and pulling out her books.

She had just put her head down in order to read the question she was on when a voice startled her. "Hey," the voice called out from the stage. "Sorry," he apologized with a small laugh, realizing he had scared the girl.

"I didn't see you there," Alex replied, as her ex-boyfriend made his way down the stairs off the stage and towards her. "Thought I'd be alone in here."

"Yeah well I had a free period last period today so I thought I'd do some touch-ups," Logan replied gesturing towards the stage. "You got a lot of work to do?"

"No not really," Alex replied, putting her pencil down. "I was just hoping to get most of it done before I got home so I could practice for soccer a little after school," she explained. "I'm still grounded but my parents let me practice in the backyard since technically it's for school."

"Ah of course," Logan nodded, having heard that the brunette had made the soccer team. "Well I will leave you to it then. I don't want to disturb you."

"Right, thanks," Alex replied slightly awkwardly, watching as the blonde boy began to walk away before deciding to stop him. "Logan wait," she called; Logan turning around with a confused look. "I just…I wanted to apologize," she began. "For…well for everything. I treated you badly. I never should have lied to you about that day…so…I'm sorry."

"It's alright Lex," Logan replied. "I mean it wasn't…but it is now," he said. "How are things now? With your moms I mean? You seem better."

"I am," Alex nodded with a small smile. "You were right…I was going through some stuff and I just didn't know how to deal, but I'm doing better now," she explained. "I've talked to both my moms and I'm seeing Dr. Sullivan more frequently again, so things are definitely better."

"That's good," Logan smiled. "That's really good. I'm really glad for you Alex."

"Thanks," Alex replied, smiling back. "You know I know we haven't talked since all that…but…I just…I really hope we can still be friends," she said genuinely. "Because I do still have a lot to figure out and deal with…but I could always use another friend."

"Of course," Logan nodded, a big smile on his face. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Mum I'm home," Alex called as she entered the house later that day; Zoey's mom having dropped her off.

"Hey sweetie, I'm in here," JJ called back from where she was getting dinner ready in the kitchen. "Thought I'd make us something tonight since I had some time to spare," she joked. "How was school?" She asked as Alex came over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was really good," Alex smiled; grabbing a carrot out of the salad JJ was making and popping it into her mouth. "Rehearsal went really well today, and I managed to get most of my homework done during lunch," she explained. "I only have a few math questions left…they'll probably only take me like half an hour later," she said with a smile, knowing JJ would understand what she was asking.

"So you're hoping you can go out back and kick the ball around for a while?" JJ laughed as Alex nodded hopefully.

"I just really want to make sure I'm in good shape," Alex replied. "Just going to practice my kicks and run around a bit. Is that okay? Or did you need some help in here?"

"No, no I'm fine," JJ smiled. "You go ahead until your mom gets home," she said. "I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

"Thanks Mum," Alex said happily, giving the blonde another kiss on the cheek before running towards the back door.

Smiling to herself JJ continued getting the salad ready, grateful that she wasn't on complete bed rest, planning to watch Alex practicing after she got dinner in the oven. She was just finishing up, placing the casserole she had whipped up into the oven and was headed towards the backdoor when the ringing of the doorbell stopped her in her tracks.

Not expecting anyone, JJ checked the front window, finding Spencer standing on the porch, looking rather grim.

"Hi honey," JJ greeted when she opened up the door. "Is everything okay?" She asked, unable to ignore the look on the teen's face.

"I'm really sorry to come over," Spencer said quietly. "I know Alex is still grounded, but I was just…I was wondering if maybe I could just do my homework here for a while?" She asked, tapping her foot nervously. "I just really don't want to be home right now," she admitted in an almost whisper, knowing the blonde would understand.

"Come on in," JJ replied, holding open the door and putting her arm around the tall brunette once she was in the entryway. "Do you want me to get Alex?" She asked, knowing Emily would do the same thing despite their daughter being grounded since they cared so much about her friend. "She's just outside kicking the ball around."

"No it's okay," Spencer shook her head. "I'll just do my work," she said heading for the family room, moving to sit in front of the coffee table.

Worried about the teen, JJ went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water before heading into the family room and placing the water in front of Spencer.

"Thanks JJ," Spencer said with a small smile as JJ sat down on the sofa facing her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The blonde asked.

"My parents…." Spencer began, struggling for a moment with the right words. "They're both working on pretty big cases this week," she eventually said. "They can be a little...harsh I guess," she shrugged. "It's just a little tense there and they're arguing and they tend to take things out on me."

"I'm sorry sweetie," JJ said, feeling sorry for the teen, whom she knew to be so smart and sweet. "I know it must be hard, but I'm sure your parents are just stressed. They probably don't mean to give you such a hard time. Have you ever tried talking to them about it?"

"They're not the easiest to talk to," Spencer replied. "I mean they're not like you and Emily," she said, JJ feeling a tugging at her heart. "I don't know how to talk to them really. I don't know how to be open with them."

"Well I think that you need to try, but I know that can be hard sometimes," JJ said, having watched Emily struggle with the same thing with her mother for years. "I just hope you know that I'm here if you ever do need to talk. Me and Emily both are."

"Thanks JJ, I do know that," Spencer nodded, biting her lip as she considering bringing up something that had been weighing at her mind for quite some time. "Actually…you know what…never mind."

"Spencer," JJ said, giving the teen a pointed look.

"Well there was something I wanted to ask you," Spencer said hesitantly. "It's kind of a personal question."

"Okay," JJ nodded, not quite sure where this would go. "Well I promise to do my best to answer whatever you ask me."

"Well…" Spencer paused for a moment. "I guess I was just wondering how you knew…when…how old you were…when…when you realized you liked girls," she finally spit out, her face reddening as she took a sudden interest in the coffee table, missing the widening of JJ's eyes.

"Oh," JJ smiled, as Spencer kept her gaze firmly on the table. "Well I guess I was about 15 or 16 when I finally admitted it to myself," she answered. "But I think I kind of knew before that. I mean I tried my best to ignore what I was feeling until I eventually had to accept it."

"What made you admit it to yourself?" Spencer asked quietly playing with the pages of her notebook.

"I realized I was in love with my best friend," JJ admitted. "I dated this guy for a while, and I really liked him at the time, but eventually I realized that what I felt for him was nothing compared to what I felt for her, and I knew they weren't just friendly feelings."

"What happened? Did you tell her?" Spencer asked, looking up carefully.

"No," JJ shook her head, as Spencer raised her eyebrow questioningly. "See she fell for someone else. A guy and she was really happy," she explained. "And her happiness was important to me. Eventually I met someone else and I dated guys and girls and I found my own happiness," she said, watching carefully as the teen seemed to digest this. "Spencer…are you asking me this because of Alex?" She asked, her suspicions confirmed when the brunette's head shot up.

Opening and closing her mouth as she considered a reply, Spencer eventually sighed in acceptance. "Am I that obvious?" She asked, JJ doing her best to contain her excitement.

"Only to someone who has fallen for her best friend before," JJ replied with a small smile.

"I've just been so…confused," Spencer sighed. "I mean she's my best friend, but it's different than with Zoey and Olivia," she explained. "I mean I just…I want to be with her all the time, and I care about her so much and….and it was hard seeing her with Logan," she admitted. "And the whole thing is confusing and scary and I don't even know if I like girls. I mean I've never felt this way before…not with anyone."

"Aw honey I know," JJ said, moving across the room to sit closer to the teen. "Trust me I know it's scary and I know it's confusing, but it's also perfectly normal," she said. "I realized pretty early on that I fell for people because of who they were, not their gender. You may find that you only like girls or maybe you'll like guys too and that's okay too. Don't let that be the scary part," she advised.

"I just don't even know how I…my parents….they're not like you and Emily," Spencer said, repeating her words from earlier. "I mean they like both of you and everything but…they have expectations for me…for my life and I don't think this is really something they would just be okay with," she said, voicing one of her biggest concerns.

"You know I didn't think my parents would be okay with it either, and at first it was a little confusing for them, but eventually they learned to accept it," JJ explained. "I know you're parents are a lot different than my parents but maybe that's something you can talk about with Emily…she might have some better advice for you."

"I don't think I'm really ready to tell anyone else right now," Spencer said shaking her head.

"Of course," JJ nodded, completely understanding. "I get it. I won't tell anyone, I promise," she said. "But do you think I could give you a little advice…about Alex I mean?"

"Sure."

"Alex has been through a lot," JJ said as Spencer listened on carefully. "She's been through more than most people your age, and she's still trying to figure out how to deal with all of that, which is why things didn't work out with Logan," she explained. "You've been a real sounding board for Alex. You've been right by her side since she moved here, and that's something she really needs right now," she said. "You have to be patient with her, because I think she just really needs time still."

"I know," Spencer replied. "But…Do you think she might ever…I mean do you think she could…"

"I do," JJ interrupted, understanding what the teen was asking as she took her hands in hers. "I really do sweetie. She might not see it yet, but I see the way she looks at you. I see the way you two are together," she said. "You two remind me a lot of me and Emily, which is why I really do believe that."

"Thanks JJ," Spencer smiled, giving the blonde's hand a tight squeeze, just as Alex came through the backdoor, breathing heavily.

"Hey Mum I'm just going to grab a….oh hey Spence," Alex said, noticing her friend. "What are you doing here? Have you been here long?"

"Oh no not really," Spencer replied, hoping her friend didn't notice the rather heavy conversation she walked in on. "I just came over to get away from the house," she explained, knowing her friend would understand why. "Brought my homework," she said gesturing towards her books.

"Oh are you working on the math?" Alex asked, already going to get her own backpack from the foyer where it still sat. "You should have come and got me. We can do it together," she said, knowing her friend must be having a hard time if she came over knowing she was grounded.

"I didn't want to interrupt your practice," Spencer said as Alex sat down next to her and JJ stood from the couch.

"Oh please you can interrupt me anytime you want," Alex told her with a smile, opening up her own notebook. "It is okay if she stays right mum?"

"Of course," JJ smiled, already making her way towards the kitchen, wanting to give the girls privacy to talk. "I'll set another place for dinner," she said, knowing Emily would agree. "We'll eat as soon as your mom gets home."

"Thanks Mum," Alex called from the table, the girls already immersed in their homework.

As JJ made her way into the kitchen she couldn't help but smile to herself, glad to hear her suspicions about Spencer and Alex was at least half right; something, which made her incredibly happy. Though she wanted to tell Emily right away, she knew she would keep her promise to Spencer and keep the knowledge to herself; hoping that one day it would all come to light.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I said this story was going to be all fluff, but I just COULDN'T resist a little bit of angst/drama. One of my favourite episodes ever is Minimal Loss and I always planned to include it in a story if I could so I just had to do it now! Obviously it's going to go a little differently than the episode (because JJ isn't travelling with the team). I hope you guys will like it and don't hate me for the end!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 3**

"So Reid and I are heading to Colorado tomorrow," Emily told JJ as she sat down with the blonde after dinner Tuesday night once Alex had gone upstairs to finish her homework. "We're going with Social services to investigate a child molestation accusation on this ranch of a religious cult," she explained. "Social services got an anonymous call with the accusation, so we're going to help interview the kids."

"So you're going undercover? With Reid?" JJ asked, trying not to sound worried. "Is it…I mean is it dangerous?"

"No, no of course not," Emily quickly assured the blonde, beginning to massage her feet, which were sitting in her lap. "We're just going to help Social Services. We'll talk with the kids and see if anything seems off and get a read on the situation. Hopefully help shut it down."

"Will you be gone long?" JJ asked her eyes closing as she began to relax.

"Probably just the day," Emily replied. "Two tops," she shrugged. "It's really not a big deal though so don't worry okay? I will be back before you know it."

"I'll hold you to that," JJ smiled, squinting one eye open to see the brunette smiling back at her. "Did you tell Lex yet?"

"No, but I will when I go up there," Emily answered. "Gotta warn her she may need to bunk with you tomorrow night if I don't make it back," she laughed.

"Warn her? Like she hates it or something?" JJ said mocking hurt.

"Oh no that's not what I'm suggesting at all," Emily teased. "I'm sure our daughter loves sharing a room with her mother."

"I like the sound of that," JJ smiled, ignoring the brunette's teasing.

"What's that?" Emily asked in confusion.

" _Our_ daughter," JJ replied, her grin getting even wider, making Emily smile as well.

"Well she is _our_ daughter," Emily said. "We may not have had her together, and we may not have been there every step of the way, but she's ours," she smiled. "She loves us and she's happy. _I'm_ happy. Because I love our family."

"I love our family too," JJ agreed, her smile getting even bigger. "I love you, and our daughter, and I can't wait to meet our son," she said, leaning forward, and pulling the brunette towards her and into a kiss. "You've made my life pretty damn amazing Emily Prentiss. I hope you know that."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

From the moment the first shot rang out, Emily was on high alert; her heart beating fast as she followed the rest of the women and children with Reid by her side, while the men on the compound grabbed their own guns and began shooting at the officers attempting to raid them. She could see the panicked look on the social worker's face; the confusion and fear on the faces of the other people gathered together in the basement. She hadn't expected this. She thought today would be easy. She didn't think there would be any danger, and yet she found herself surrounded by the sounds of gunshots and eventually barricaded inside with a cult full of angry men.

She did her best to remain calm; trying not to think about how this day could possibly end. She tried to come up with some sort of plan in her head even though she knew it was useless since she was unarmed; Reid watching her carefully, with big, worried eyes of his own.

Just when the brunette didn't think the day could get any worse, Benjamin Cyrus came in demanding to know which one of them was the FBI agent. Sharing a look with Reid, Emily could see the fear on the young genius' face as he tried to claim that he didn't know what the cult leader was talking about. As she considered her options, Emily knew she couldn't let Reid take the fall; knew she needed to protect her partner and friend. So before she really had a chance to think about it, she heard herself confessing to being the Agent, telling Cyrus that it was her, and not Reid, who was with the FBI.

Cyrus dragged her into another room by her hair, his anger obvious, as Emily did her best to control her fear, as she could feel herself shaking. She knew by now that the team was somewhere nearby; somewhere outside listening to what was going on inside. Knowing the team would rush inside if they thought she was in serious trouble, Emily took the first hit as best as she could.

"I can take it," she said; just before Cyrus hit her again, knowing that whoever was listening in would understand she was not simply mocking Cyrus, but rather letting them know that she was okay. "I can take it," she repeated after being thrown into the mirror, feeling blood running down her arm and her face.

"I can take it," Emily whispered to herself, once the beating had stopped, and Cyrus left her on the floor, shaking and in pain. At this point the profiler wasn't even sure how long she had been inside the compound, but she knew it had been hours. As she lay there, praying that the team would come up with a plan soon she let her thoughts fall to Alex and JJ. She had no idea if either one of them knew the trouble she was in by now and she wasn't sure if she wanted them to know or not. "I love you Jennifer. I love you Alex," she whispered, hoping she would get to tell them both again soon.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ was bored. The blonde had spent the morning doing loads of laundry; washing all the new baby clothes she had acquired and taking her time folding them and placing them in the nursery. Sitting on the glider in the baby's bedroom, the media liaison had allowed herself some time to simply bask in the fact that soon she would be sitting here with a tiny baby in her arms; barely able to contain her excitement. JJ couldn't wait to meet her son, and with Emily and Alex by her side she wasn't feeling the least bit nervous about becoming a new mom.

But as the day wore on, JJ's excitement began to fade as she ran out of clothes to fold, and she had a difficult time finding things to occupy herself with. Once again wishing she could be working, the blonde began wandering around the house, stopping briefly to bother Sergio, who had been hiding in Alex's room.

Desperate to kill time before Alex returned from school, JJ eventually made her way to the family room, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. Deciding to occupy herself with some daytime talk shows, the blonde was flicking through the stations when a news headline caught her; dropping the remote as she felt her stomach do a nervous flip.

"I'm standing here in La Plata County, Colorado, where State Police just attempted to raid the compound of an underground religious cult, just 1 hour ago. We've been told that shots were fired from inside the compound as police tried to get control of the situation; eventually pulling back in order to collect their wounded," the news reporter explained, as JJ felt her blood pressure rising. "It is believed that there has been at least 1 fatality within the compound, and the property is now surrounded by police, as well as the FBI."

No longer hearing anything the man on the television was saying, JJ picked up her phone, her hands shaking as she hit Emily's speed dial. "Please pick up, please pick up," JJ whispered, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "Damn it!" She exclaimed when the brunette's voicemail picked up. "No, no, no," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose as she dialed Garcia's number instead, knowing her friend would be unable to ignore her.

"Garcia," the technical analyst picked up after the second ring, obviously not checking her caller-id as her formal greeting indicated her anxiety.

"Pen," JJ answered, her voice quavering. "Have you talked to them? Are they okay? Is she okay?"

"Oh God Jayje," Garcia replied, obviously not expecting the blonde. "How did you even know already? The team left as soon as they heard."

"It's all over the news," JJ explained, glancing at her television screen. "Do you know anything? Are they okay Garcia?"

"I don't know," Garcia replied, wishing she had better news. "We don't know anything except that they're definitely inside," she explained. "The guys should be there soon. They're supposed to call as soon as they're on site and I'm searching everything I can on this Benjamin Cyrus and his followers."

"Okay well what can I do? I need to get over there, I need to do something," JJ began rambling nervously, already standing from the couch even though her legs were shaking. "I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll…."

"No," Garcia quickly interrupted. "No Jayje you need to stay home," she said. "I know you're scared and I know you want to help but you know what the doctor said. You need to keep your blood pressure down and somehow I don't think working on this case is going to do that."

"And sitting here waiting to hear if my girlfriend and best friend are alive is?" JJ demanded, her eyes once again filling with tears. "I can't just sit here by myself not knowing anything Pen."

"Okay listen to me Jayje," Garcia said, trying to keep her voice calm and reassuring. "I know you're freaked but you need to stay there. At the very least you shouldn't be driving right now," she said. "I will get some of these searches going, wait for the team to call and then I will pack my laptops up and I will be there as soon as I can okay?" She asked, JJ remaining silent. "We should be there when Alex gets home. Okay?"

"Okay," JJ replied shakily. "You'll call if you hear anything before then?"

"I promise," Garcia replied, her usual cheeriness absent from her voice.

"Okay," JJ agreed with a sigh. "But Garcia? Please hurry."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Garcia are you with JJ yet?" Hotch asked the technical analyst through the phone over an hour later.

"I'm just pulling into her neighbourhood now," Garcia replied, her phone on speaker. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Why?"

"I need as much as you can on this Cyrus guy as soon as you get there," Hotch ordered. "And do what you can to keep JJ away from all of it. We've got listening devices being delivered as we speak but the last thing I want is JJ hearing something that's going to add to her stress," he said. "And do what you can to keep her away from the TV."

"I'll do my best sir," Garcia replied nervously, having no idea how to do that. "I'll call you back in a few minutes," she said before hanging up.

Pulling into the Prentis-Jareau driveway, the normally bubbly blonde moved as fast as she could, grabbing all of her things and heading towards the house; barely reaching the doorbell before the front door was thrown open revealing an anxious looking JJ.

"Thank God," JJ huffed, ushering her friend inside. "What do you know? Anything? There hasn't been anything helpful on the TV at all. Are they okay? What's going on Garcia?"

"Okay Jayje calm down," Garcia said, leading her pregnant friend into the family room, wanting to get her sitting down since she was concerned about how worked up the blonde seemed to be. "Why don't you sit down okay? I don't know anything else yet okay. Hotch called, he said their getting some listening devices inside, and as far as I know Rossi is leading hostage negotiations," she explained. "I need to get my searches on Cyrus sent to Hotch."

"Oh…okay," JJ nodded, sitting down next to Garcia as the technical analyst began setting up her computers. "So we don't…we don't know if they're okay?"

"Not really," Garcia replied, shaking her head regretfully. "But Cyrus has no reason to hurt them," she assured her friend. "As far as anyone inside knows Reid and Emily are social workers. They can't possibly think they're involved in any of this."

"Oh…okay…right," JJ nodded rather emotionlessly, wanting to believe her friend but unable to quell the anxious feeling in her stomach.

Slightly reassured by her friend's presence, and the fact that she now had access to information on her girlfriend, JJ did her best to take deep, calming breaths, barely hearing anything Garcia was saying as she talked to Hotch over the phone. The team had found out that the actual social worker that Reid and Emily had travelled there with had been killed; caught in the crossfire during the attempted raid, a fact, which had left JJ feeling numb as she thought about the fact that, that could have easily been Emily or Reid.

"Alex is going to be home soon," JJ practically whispered some time later, barely able to believe how much time had passed. "I don't…what am I supposed to tell her?" She asked, turning to Garcia, who looked just as nervous as she felt.

"The truth I guess," Garcia replied hesitantly. "She's going to know something's up. Just be honest. She's a strong kid. She can handle this."

"Yeah…but she shouldn't have to," JJ sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt her head throbbing. "She's been through enough."

"I know Jayje, but everything's going to be okay," Garcia said, doing her best to sound confident. "Emily and Reid will know what to do. They'll be just fine," she finished just as Alex came through the front door.

"Hi Penelope!" The teen called as she pulled her shoes off in the foyer, having seen her mothers' friend's car in the driveway. "Hey mum. What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be at….what's wrong?" She sighed, seeing the looks on both the blondes' faces.

"Oh..uh…" JJ stuttered nervously, rubbing her stomach. "I…"

"What's that?" Alex asked, pointing towards the television, which was still televising the raid; JJ cursing herself for leaving it on. "Wait…isn't that? Oh my God, aren't Mom and Reid there?" She asked, reading the scroll at the bottom of the screen. "What happened? I thought they were just going to interview some kids."

"They were," Garcia replied, seeing that her friend wasn't able to answer. "But there was a raid. The state police apparently chose today to raid the compound and now they're both stuck inside," she explained. "We have listening devices inside and they're both okay. So far no one knows their true identities so it's okay. It'll be fine."

"Okay," Alex nodded, sitting down next to JJ and watching the blonde worriedly. "Mum? Are you okay?" She asked, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Yeah," JJ nodded, not sounding the least bit reassuring. "I'm okay…I just…I would feel a lot better if I could just talk to Emily."

"She'll be okay," Alex said, squeezing the blonde's hand, knowing she needed to believe that for the both of them right now. "Mom's strong. It'll be fine."

"I know, I just…" She began, whatever she was going to say cut off as her attention fell back to the television, as the words BREAKING NEWS flashed across the screen, making the blonde stand from her spot on the couch.

"This just in," the news reporter from earlier said from where he stood in front of the compound, a ways away. "Sources tell us that among the hostages now being held inside the compound behind me is not only a social worker who was here today conducting interviews, but also an FBI Agent, whose identity remains unknown…"

The rest of the reporter's words were drowned out as JJ seemed to become deaf to everything around her; overcome with panic, knowing what this information would mean for either Reid or Emily.

"No…oh no…." JJ whispered, beginning to feel lightheaded.

"Mum?" Alex said, standing up. "Mum," she repeated, the blonde turning towards her slowly.

"I…" JJ began, her heart beating fast. "I…" she tried again, wanting so badly to say something to reassure her daughter, opening her mouth one last time, just before everything went black.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

As she followed the other women and children towards the basement and out of the compound all Emily could think about was finding Reid and getting home. She wanted nothing more than to get home to her girlfriend and daughter and hug them both; knowing she was lucky that she hadn't been hurt more than she was.

Searching for her friend and colleague, Emily wanted to make sure Reid got out before anything happened; still not knowing if anything had happened to him since they had last seen each other.

"Reid. Where's Reid," Emily called when she finally spotted Rossi leading everyone outside.

"We need to get out," Rossi said, knowing what was going to happen and aware that Morgan was looking for the young genius.

The explosion made Emily's stomach drop, still having no idea where Reid was. Her ears ringing, the brunette searched through the smoke looking all over for the youngest profiler.

"Reid," she called, coughing as she inhaled the smoke. "Reid," she called again, finally spotting both Reid and Morgan coming towards her as she let out a huge sigh of relief. Stumbling towards her friends, Emily immediately wrapped her arms around Reid, so relieved that he was okay. "Thank God," she whispered, squeezing Reid tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Reid replied, hating that Emily had been hurt; Emily simply shaking her head, knowing she wouldn't change a thing about the day.

"Come on," Emily said, leading the young genius down the stairs towards where Hotch was waiting; both walking with an arm around the other, not quite ready to let go. As they neared Hotch though, Emily noticed the concerned look on her bosses face, as she once again felt her dread from earlier return. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Garcia called," Hotch replied, wishing he didn't have to give his agent this news when she was already in such rough shape. "JJ's in the hospital."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

 **DUN DUN DUN**!

 **Will update as soon as I can! Don't hate me too much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers!**

 **Again I was so determined to get this chapter up quickly and had it almost done on the weekend but got distracted several times, which kept me from finishing. So sorry for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger, but I hope you'll find that it was worth it!**

 **Next chapter will be lots of fluff and lots of team stuff since I have been neglecting them all a little!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 4**

Emily had refused to go to the hospital in Colorado. Even though it was likely that she had a concussion, and she ached all over, she had insisted that she was fine and would get checked as soon as she was home, as soon as she got to JJ. Understanding, Hotch had allowed it, the entire team rushing to the airstrip and getting on the jet, ready to go home.

Emily had talked to Garcia. The technical analyst had insisted that JJ was fine; that her blood pressure had simply spiked and she had fainted, but that she had been awake by the time the paramedics arrived and had been trying to convince everyone that she could go home all day. She had been unable to talk to JJ, who had been with Dr. Morrison at the time, and therefore Emily was still feeling anxious by the time they landed in Virginia.

Unsure if she could really drive herself, the brunette had wordlessly accepted Hotch's offer to drive her, understanding that the whole team was anxious to know that their friend was really okay; as they all followed towards the hospital despite the fact that they hadn't slept all night and it was now the early hours of the morning.

"She's okay," Garcia called as soon as she saw Emily coming down the hall towards JJ's room. "The wanted to keep her to monitor the baby and make sure her blood pressure went back down but everything's fine. The baby is fine. She's fine. It's all fine," she said, the coffee in her hand indicating that she was more than a little over-caffeinated.

"And Alex?" Emily asked worriedly, nervous that the day's events would send her daughter into another downward spiral that she really didn't need.

"She's really okay," Garcia replied, having heard this from the teen herself more than once since JJ had passed out. "I mean she was freaked out when Jayje went down, but as soon as she was awake again Lex seemed fine," she explained. "She's been by her Mum's side all day. She was still asleep last time I checked on them," she said, nodding towards the room behind her.

"Thank you Pen," Emily said, taking a deep breath. "Do you think you guys can give me a minute?" She then asked, turning to the rest of her team, all of whom looked exhausted. "I just want to talk to them," she said.

"Go ahead Princess," Morgan nodded, giving his friend a small smile.

"I can take Lexi home if she wants too," Garcia offered.

"Thanks guys," Emily smiled, giving the team one last glance before pushing her way into the hospital room.

Upon entering the hospital room Emily found JJ sleeping peacefully in bed, Alex in the chair beside her, asleep with her head resting on the edge of the blonde's bed. JJ's hand rested on top of Alex's head, while Alex's arm was thrown over JJ's legs as if to ensure that the blonde stayed put; a sight which brought both a smile to the brunette's face and tears to her eyes. Moving over towards the bed, Emily carefully removed JJ's hand from Alex's head before sitting down next to the teen and slowly running her own hand over dark hair.

"Lex," she whispered despite not wanting to interrupt the peaceful moment. "Baby."

"Mom?" Alex lifted her head sleepily. "You're bac…oh my god," she exclaimed, her eyes widening as she took in her mother's appearance.

"Shhhh," Emily hushed, not wanting to wake JJ yet, as Alex lifted her hand to touch her mother's cheek, which was bruised and slightly swollen. "I'm okay," she assured her, reaching up and taking the teen's hand in hers. "I promise I'm okay."

"Does it hurt?" Alex asked, in a whisper.

"A little," Emily admitted. "But I'm okay," she repeated. "I'm just glad to be home. And I'm so sorry I wasn't here," she said, turning her attention towards the sleeping blonde in front of them.

"Everything's okay," Alex said, holding her mother's hand tightly. "Dr. Morrison said the baby is fine and JJ's been fine since she woke up. It was just a scare, but it's okay," she said. "She's okay."

"And what about you?" Emily asked, tearing her eyes away from JJ and watching her daughter closely. "Are you okay?" She asked, knowing how hard Alex took these things.

"I'm fine," Alex replied, giving Emily a reassuring smile, which didn't prevent the older brunette from raising her eyebrow disbelievingly. "Honestly Mom I'm fine," she sighed. "I know that I say that a lot, and I haven't exactly given you many reasons to believe me when I say it, but I am fine," she explained. "I mean obviously I was terrified when she fainted but as soon as she woke up and we got here I was good. And even though we were both still pretty worried about you, we heard that the team had made contact, and that you had a plan so we knew things would be okay," she continued. "I talked to Mum and Penelope, and I really am okay."

"Okay," Emily nodded, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I'm so sorry this happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"You were where you needed to be, helping those people," Alex replied, sounding incredibly mature. "Mum and Penelope were here and we took care of each other. You don't need to feel bad."

"You sure you're only 14?" Emily asked making Alex giggle. "Hey Penelope offered to take you home. Why don't you go and get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Alex repeated confusedly. "School starts in like an hour and a half."

"I'm pretty sure after the night you've had, you can miss a day," Emily replied with a small laugh. "I'll call them."

"What? No way," Alex quickly denied, snatching Emily's phone out of her hand. "If you miss school, the week of a game you don't get to play," Alex explained, referring to soccer. "Even though tomorrow's just a practice game it still counts, and there's no way I'm missing it. I'm starting."

"Well okay then," Emily laughed again. "I'm sure you can make your bus then, or Pen will drive you if you need a ride," she said. "Wouldn't want you to miss your game," she smiled.

"Exactly," Alex smiled. "Will you tell Mum I love her?"

"Of course," Emily nodded.

"Okay," Alex said, standing with Emily and wrapping her arms around her once again. "I love you Mom. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks Sweetie," Emily replied with a smile. "I love you too."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

No one had wanted to wake JJ. Though they had all wanted to talk to the blonde; to hear from her that she was okay, no one had the heart to wake the sleeping media liaison, knowing that the stress of the day had taken a lot out of her. So the team had left, hugging Emily and giving their well wishes on the way out; Garcia and Morgan promising to get Alex to school, while the brunette herself took Alex's vacant chair next to her sleeping girlfriend. Taking JJ's hand in hers, Emily eventually rested her head against the bed, watching the blonde's breathing until she eventually drifted off herself.

It was nearly an hour later when Emily opened her eyes again, feeling a hand running over her head. Lifting her head the brunette suddenly felt the affects of the beating she had took; smiling despite the pain at the blonde in front of her.

"Hi," Emily whispered, feeling tears of relief stinging her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that," JJ replied taking in her girlfriend's black eyes and swollen lip. "Can't say that's the best look for you," she attempted to joke, unable to hide the slight tremor in her voice.

"I'm okay Jen, really," Emily said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as she pulled the blonde into a hug. "I mean my head is killing me but I'm really okay. I am so sorry I put you through this though," she said. "If I had known how today would turn out I never would have…"

"It's not your fault," JJ interrupted. "You couldn't have known," she said. "I was just so scared of what could have happened….and not knowing it was just….I was scared," she repeated, her eyes glassy with tears. "I'm so glad you're okay…well mostly okay," she smiled tearfully, giving the brunette a short kiss.

"You're feeling okay now? The baby's okay?" Emily asked, resting one hand on the blonde's swollen stomach.

"I'm feeling much better," JJ smiled. "And Dr. Morrison said everything looked good last night, but she said she'd check on him again this morning."

"Okay well what do you need until then?" Emily immediately asked. "What can I do?"

"You can sit right here," JJ said, patting the bed beside her. "And hold me. That's all I need right now."

"Well that I can do," Emily smiled, turning so she was leaning against the headboard with the blonde, wrapping an arm around her. "I love you," she said, turning and kissing JJ's head. "I love you so much."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Mum? Mom?" Alex called when she got home from school that day, throwing her shoes off before running towards the family room where both women were seated on the couch, Emily rubbing JJ's feet. "You're home," the teen smiled, sitting on the edge of the couch and leaning over JJ to give her a hug. "Is everything okay," she asked, with JJ still holding her close.

"Everything is perfect," JJ replied, rubbing a hand up and down the teen's back as Emily watched on with a smile. "The baby is good. I'm good. We're all good," she explained. "I just need to do my best to keep my blood pressure down and get as much rest as possible."

"Despite the fact that she hates resting," Emily teased from the other end of the couch as Alex sat up. "She somehow convinced the doctor not to put her on bed rest though."

"Because I'm not missing that game tomorrow," JJ said, referring to Alex's practice game. "I want to watch my girl kick some butt," she said, making Alex laugh.

"I appreciate your dedication to my game," Alex giggled. "And what about you," she said, turning towards her brunette mother. "Are you okay?"

"Small concussion and some bruising obviously, but I'm good," Emily smiled. "No need to worry."

"Good," Alex replied, moving so she could give Emily a hug, sitting on her lap, just as the doorbell rang. "You guys expecting company?"

"I don't think so, but I have a pretty good feeling who that is," Emily replied, lifting Alex from her lap and depositing her onto the couch before making her way to the front door where she found the entire team waiting on the front porch. "Come on in," Emily smiled, knowing that they all wanted to see JJ. "Jen's on the couch," she told them unnecessarily since they were all already headed that way.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" JJ asked as soon as she saw her coworkers and friends coming into the family room; Reid immediately bending over to give the blonde a hug. "Oh uh hi Reid."

"Are you okay?" The young genius asked, pulling away to look into JJ's eyes.

"I'm fine," JJ quickly assured him, reaching up and patting his cheek affectionately. "It was just a bit of a scare," she said, as the rest of the team took turns giving her hugs. "You guys really didn't have to come over here."

"Of course we did," Hotch was quick to disagree.

"We had to make sure our nephew to be and his Mama were okay," Garcia added.

"Plus we brought you your favourites," Rossi said, handing the blonde a bag of all her favourite treats, before taking a seat.

"Well in that case you guys rock," JJ smiled, peaking into the bag excitedly.

"We're just glad you're okay blondie," Morgan said as he sat with Garcia, Emily retaking her seat on the couch, smiling as Alex once again sat on her lap; not quite ready to be away from her mother yet. "You too Princess."

"Thanks buddy," Emily smiled, squeezing JJ's hand, who was now sitting up beside her, before wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "I'm just glad everything turned out okay. I mean the day turned into such a mess but it all turned out okay."

"Thanks to you," Rossi said.

"Yeah I really owe you Em," Reid added, despite what the brunette had told him on their plane ride home.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, looking back at her mother, before turning back towards Reid questioningly. "Why do you owe her? What happened?" She asked, realizing she obviously didn't know the whole story.

"You didn't tell her?" Morgan asked in surprise.

"She didn't tell either of us," JJ said, looking towards her girlfriend who seemed to be blushing.

"It's…it's nothing," Emily said, looking pointedly towards Reid. "I told you it's not a big deal. And it wasn't your fault."

"What wasn't his fault?" Alex asked, once again looking from Reid to her mother and back again.

"Cyrus only knew that one of us was an FBI Agent," Reid replied, ignoring, or not quite noticing the look he was receiving from Emily. "Emily told him it was her in order to protect me."

"Yeah your mom's a hero," Morgan said, smiling at the teen who also had a big grin on her face.

"Of course she is," Alex replied, turning towards her mother with a smile. "She's my hero."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ was the first to arrive at Alex's soccer game the next afternoon. Since the blonde had nowhere to be all day she had left the house with more than enough time to get her to the game early; wanting to save seats for the team, a task, which she found unnecessary when she got to the field.

"JJ over here," Olivia called, waving from where she sat with Spencer and Zoey on a blanket at the side of the field, another blanket and a few empty folding chairs sitting beside them. "We saved places for you guys," she explained gesturing beside them. "The chairs are for you, Rossi and Hotch since you shouldn't have to sit on the ground and we figured Rossi and Hotch were too serious to sit on the ground."

"Well thank you Olivia," JJ replied with a laugh. "That's very considerate of you girls," she said as she took a seat on the chair closest to their blanket.

"When is everyone else coming?" Zoey asked.

"They should be on their way," JJ replied, checking her phone to see if she had any messages. "Hotch was letting everyone off early so they could all be here. Shouldn't be too long now."

"Mum!" JJ then heard; looking up to find Alex running towards her decked out in her soccer uniform, a big smile on her face. "Hey," she said, reaching the blonde and immediately leaning over to give her a hug. "I'm so glad you're here! Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling great," JJ smiled, having been asked this question by the teen many times since she had gotten out of the hospital. "I'm ready to watch my girl kick these boys' butts though."

"It's just a practice game," Alex laughed. "The guys are a lot bigger than us, but we've got a lot of speed," she then added. "Coach thinks we have the advantage because the boys will probably get cocky and we make better passes, but who knows."

"You know it's okay to say you want to win," Spencer said from where she sat on the blanket. "Even if it is a practice game," she said, raising an eyebrow, Alex eventually laughing.

"Okay, I want to kick their asses," Alex laughed. "Sorry butts," she corrected turning towards JJ who look rather amused.

"Well you better get moving your team is warming up," JJ said, nodding her head towards the field. "Good luck babe," she added, Alex leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. "And Lex," she called when the teen had moved to join her team, turning back to face the blonde. "Kick some ass."

"You got it," Alex smiled, waving at JJ and her friends before rejoining her team.

JJ watched with admiration as Alex began running drills with her team, impressed by the teen's speed and ball handling skills. Alex was one of the younger girls on the team, but the blonde could easily tell that she was one of the best. JJ was so immersed in watching Alex practice that she didn't even hear her team approaching, jumping slightly when Emily leaned around from behind her to kiss her cheek.

"Hey you," JJ smiled, waving to the rest of the team as they all found places to sit; Hotch and Rossi naturally falling into the chairs beside her. "How was work?"

"Work was fine," Emily shrugged, sitting on the blanket next to the blonde's chair and beside Spencer. "I missed you though. How was your day?"

"It was fi…what is Garcia wearing? Is that Alex on her shirt?" JJ asked, sounding both horrified and amused.

"Of course it is," Emily replied rolling her eyes. "Poor kid is never going to tell Garcia when she plays ever again. I'm pretty sure she has pom poms, and a sign, which Morgan has been trying to discourage her from bringing all day."

"Oh we're going to owe Lex big after this," JJ laughed, just as Garcia shouted to get the teen's attention, waving frantically; JJ laughing as she saw Alex's eyes widen and her face redden. "Really big."

"Oh yeah," Emily agreed, just as both teams took their places so the game could start. "I wonder if she's nervous. She doesn't look nervous. Do you think she's nervous?"

"Nah she's got this," Spencer replied, shaking her head. "She seemed pretty confident all day. I think once they have their first real game she'll feel a little more pressure, but she just really wants to beat these boys."

"Especially since they've all been going around school saying how they're going to beat the girls so bad," Olivia added, before turning towards the field and shouting "Go Lex!"

"So I guess this officially makes us soccer moms huh?" Emily said quietly so only JJ, who was watching Alex intently, could hear.

"We are," JJ smiled. "And I am so excited about it."

"Me too," Emily laughed, looking around and feeling grateful to be surrounded by most of her family as she turned her attention towards her daughter, who took off as soon as the ball was kicked. "Go Lex!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone!**

 **So this is basically a bit of a filler chapter because I wanted to include a little team time. I've got big plans for the next few chapters and I really can't wait to get started on them but I hope you enjoy this in the meantime!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reading!**

 **-J**

 **Chapter 5**

"You know we kind of suck at this whole grounding thing," JJ pointed out from where she sat in bed that night after Alex's soccer game, watching as Emily got herself ready for bed. "I mean I don't have a lot of experience grounding kids but somehow I think slumber parties aren't usually allowed."

After a rather intense and exhausting game the girls had ended up beating the boys 5-4, Alex scoring one of the goals, which had made her mothers extremely proud and had sent Garcia into a frenzy of cheering. Though she was obviously embarrassed, Alex had waved good-naturedly, doing her best to ignore the crazy blonde and focus on the game. Even though it was just a practice game, the girls had been thrilled to beat the boys and Alex's own excitement was obvious as she ran across the field towards her family; thanking everyone for making it to the game.

Proud of Alex, and glad to see her so happy, Emily had invited Olivia, Spencer and Zoey to come back to the house, telling them they could sleep over if they wanted; deciding that Alex had spent enough time at home on her own. Alex had been ecstatic, throwing her arms around her mother and squealing in delight.

"Probably not, but she's still home where we know what she's doing, which was the whole point of the grounding," Emily replied as she pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "I think she's been punished enough. She misses her friends and I'm pretty sure she's learned her lesson."

"Plus we owe her for bringing Garcia to that game," JJ laughed as Emily joined her in bed and grabbed the remote for the TV.

"Yes there's also that," Emily chuckled. "I thought for sure we were in for some serious complaining, but I think having her friends coming over distracted her," she said as she flipped through the stations on the TV, eventually landing on an old episode of Law & Order. "It's nice to see her so happy though, isn't it?"

"Very," JJ smiled, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder as Emily moved to wrap her arm around her. "This is nice," she sighed, as Emily kissed the side of her head. "How are you feeling? I mean are you sore?"

"A little," Emily shrugged, knowing the blonde had been worrying about her all day; feeling her blue eyes watching her through Alex's entire game. "I'm sore, but they're just bruises Jen. I'm really okay. I'm worried about you though. I don't want you worrying about me. We've gotta keep your blood pressure down so we can keep that little guy in there until he's ready to make his appearance," she said, placing her hand over the blonde's stomach.

"I know," JJ sighed. "I just…I hate seeing you hurt."

"I know baby," Emily replied, turning to face the blonde and giving her a reassuring kiss. "But you need to try and relax. And I think I know just how to help."

"Oh yeah?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Emily nodded before moving to sit behind JJ with her legs around her. "I am going to give you a nice, relaxing massage and then I'm going to hold you until you fall asleep."

"Mmmm," JJ moaned as Emily immediately began kneading her shoulders. "That sounds perfect.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Alex…Lex wake up," Spencer whispered, shaking her friend's shoulder. "Alex, you're crying…Lex wake up," she continued to shake the sleeping brunette, not wanting to wake Olivia and Zoey who were both still sleeping on mattresses on the floor.

The girls had been up late the night before, talking and laughing, like they hadn't seen each other for weeks, even though they had been together every day at school. Olivia had been the first to fall asleep, somewhere in the middle of a story Alex had been telling; the other three deciding it was time to go to sleep themselves. Spencer had been fast asleep when something had roused her; searching the room for the source before her eyes finally landed on Alex who had tears running down her face even though she still appeared to be sleeping.

"Alex," Spencer tried once more, Alex finally jolting awake, looking around as if she wasn't sure where she was until her eyes finally landed on her friend. "Hey you're okay," Spencer assured her; a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Alex nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "It was a nightmare. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"Lex, please you don't have to apologize," Spencer quickly assured her, understanding that her friend was embarrassed but really not wanting her to, . "Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment Alex seemed to hesitate, hating talking about her feelings, but realizing that she needed to open up so as not to get to the point she had been at a couple weeks ago. "It's harder after things like this happen…with my mom I mean," she began to explain. "Whenever something happens to my mom, or any of the team really I tend to get nightmares," she continued. "They've gotten a lot better lately but I guess with what happened to my mom I just…I dream about them getting hurt. I dream about losing them too."

"I'm sorry Lex," Spencer replied, taking Alex's hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It's so easy when I'm awake," Alex continued to explain. "When I'm awake I can see that they're here and I see that they're okay and I'm okay. But when I sleep…when I sleep I can't control it, and I see everything differently and it's the worst. It's just hard to know it's not real when you're asleep, you know?"

"I know," Spencer nodded releasing the shorter brunette's hand even though she didn't want to. "I know it doesn't really help but you know you're mom is like the strongest person I know right? I mean both of them…they're just incredible, and I don't think you need to worry about them."

"Yeah I know," Alex replied with a tired smile, running her hands over her head as she attempted to shake off the dream. "Hey do you have plans today? You should stay here. The team's coming for dinner and stuff. You should stay."

"Aren't you still grounded?" Spencer asked with a laugh.

"I think technically, but I think the rules on that have changed a bit," Alex smiled, feeling pretty confident that her mothers would allow the other brunette to stay for the whole day. "I'd ask the other two as well, but I'm pretty sure Zoey is babysitting today and Liv is with her dad."

"Yeah they are," Spencer nodded. "I'll stay though," she smiled. "That would be great."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So what did you have to do to get Alex to forgive you for yesterday?" Hotch asked as he took a seat between Haley and Emily in the Prentiss-Jareau backyard later that day. "I mean she doesn't seem to hate you even though you brought a crazy cheering lady to her soccer game yesterday."

"Oh that's because Emily's smooth," JJ joked, as the four of them sat and watched Spencer and Alex playing with Jack on a blanket on the grass. "She invited Alex's friends over for the night before Lex even had a chance to complain."

"Ah very smooth," Hotch laughed.

"Aaron told me all about Penelope," Haley said with a laugh. "I really wish I saw it."

"Oh don't worry I'm pretty sure Derek took pictures," Emily replied. "You should have seen Alex's face though. That was the best part. She was mortified, but doing her best to ignore us."

"Just wait till Garcia gets to one of Lex's real games, she's going to go nuts," JJ added, still laughing as she pictured it. "Where is everyone else anyways? I thought they would be here by now," she said looking at her watch.

"Oh well I talked to Rossi and he had a few things he wanted to pick up before he came," Hotch replied, glancing at Haley. "I'm pretty sure they were all coming together."

"As far as I heard Morgan was driving them all," Emily said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "So I'm sure he's thrilled about playing Rossi's chauffer. "

"Oh I would love to be in that car," JJ laughed as Haley nodded in agreement, just as the sound of car doors could be heard from the driveway as voices began to travel from around the side of the house.

"Hey Mamas we're here," Garcia called out from the other side of the back fence. "We're late and it's Rossi's fault, but we're here," she said, opening up the gate and leading the group into the yard.

"Hey you're the one who made me go back in the last store a second time," Rossi said, coming around the corner holding balloons and gift bags, Reid and Morgan following close behind with bags of their own in their hands.

"What…what's all this?" Emily asked seeing the big smiles on her teammates' faces and looking to JJ who shrugged, indicating she too was unaware.

"This is a BAU baby shower," Rossi replied coming over and leaning down to kiss Emily on the cheek before moving to JJ. "We all haven't gotten the chance to shower this baby with love yet."

"Yeah because we weren't invited to the last one," Morgan added as he gave each of the ladies hugs.

"You guys didn't have to do all this," JJ said as she received a hug from Reid who was practically beaming, as Alex and Spencer came over to join the group; Alex carrying Jack who was babbling happily. "I thought we were just having a barbeque."

"We are, but that doesn't mean we can spoil our future crime fighter in the process," Garcia said cheerily as she pulled JJ into a hug.

"Oh I don't know about crime fighter," JJ replied, scrunching up her nose. "Maybe soccer player…or doctor…or….wait a minute…Garcia please tell me you did not buy any more for our son," she said pointedly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Garcia said, avoiding the blonde's eyes before quickly turning towards Alex. "Lexi!" She exclaimed holding open her arms.

"Oh…oh no, I haven't forgotten about yesterday yet Miss Garcia," Alex replied sternly, shaking her head as she tried not to smile. "You are not allowed any Lexi hugs today. But here, take Jack, you haven't scarred him for life yet," she said handing over the 1-year-old who was smiling happily. "Hi Derek," she then greeted, going to give her mothers' colleague a big hug, much to everyone else's amusement.

"'W-what?" Garcia stuttered, looking shocked as she hugged Jack to her chest. "But…but…I just…really?" She asked with a pout.

"Really," Alex replied with a laugh, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling her over to greet Rossi and Reid.

"Oh that's just cruel little missy," Garcia said sounding surprised, as Jack began playing with her glasses. "Don't worry I know you can't avoid me all day. It won't last!"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Oh that one's for Alex," Rossi told JJ as the blonde picked up the last gift bag as she opened the presents her colleagues brought her.

"For me?" Alex sounded surprised from where she sat with Spencer on the grass watching her mothers open up various gifts for the baby. "What for?"

"Well we saw it and we just couldn't resist," Morgan replied, as Garcia cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look. "Actually Baby Girl saw it and picked it up for you."

"Oh really," Alex said with a smile, still pretending to be angry with the bubbly blonde. "Well then let's see," she said, getting up and moving towards JJ who handed her the bag.

Not really sure what to expect, Alex carefully pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, peeking inside and finding a piece of clothing. Pulling it out of the bag Alex smiled as she unfolded a t-shirt with the words "World's Greatest Sister" written on it.

"Aww look at this," Alex said, holding the shirt up to show her mothers before immediately pulling it on over the shirt she was already wearing. "Thanks guys," she said happily, finally deciding to drop the charade with Garcia as she went over to give her a hug. "Thanks Penelope I love it."

"Aww you're welcome sugar," Garcia practically gushed, squeezing the teen tightly as Alex giggled.

"Lex turn this way," JJ then called out. "I want to take a picture."

Turning towards her blonde mother Alex smiled happily, showing off her shirt as JJ snapped a photo.

"Here let me take one of all three of you," Hotch then suggested, taking JJ's phone so she and Emily could go stand on either side of Alex and pose. "Alright smile you three," he said as he took the picture. "Okay now I think it's time we fire up that barbeque. Who's helping me?"

"I think Reid said he wanted to help," Morgan joked from his seat beside Garcia.

"I'm not really sure barbequing is one of my strengths," Reid replied, missing Morgan's teasing tone.

"Don't worry Reid I've got it," Rossi said, getting up to follow Hotch into the house to get the burgers before they both made their way over to the barbeque to begin making dinner.

"So Alex, Emily told me you have parent-teacher interviews this week," Reid said as everyone returned to their seats.

"Isn't it a little late in the year for that?" Haley asked.

"They're more like planning sessions," Alex replied. "The teachers like to talk to the parents about what classes we should take next year and what not."

"Basically they tell you whether or not your kid needs to be taking easier classes," Spencer added. "A lot of the teachers like to talk about what kind of colleges we should be going to too."

"College?" Emily exclaimed. "You guys are only freshmen. God I don't even want to think about you going off to college already."

"Well technically I'm almost a sophomore now," Alex reminded her mother.

"Yeah and college will be here before you know it," Garcia teased, laughing at the look of horror on both Emily and JJ's faces.

"Don't worry guys I'm not going anywhere yet," Alex smiled. "And who knows maybe I'll go to college close by."

"You may have to," Morgan laughed. "I'm not sure either of your mothers will be willing to let you leave," he said, making everyone laugh.

"Don't worry Lex, I'll warm up to the idea by the time you get to that point," Emily told her daughter. "But if I don't I hope you know I'm going with you."

"Hey what about me?" JJ said, hitting the brunette's arm. "You would leave me and your son."

"Of course not," Emily shook her head. "You two can come too."

"Wow that will make me really popular," Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh but you won't have to worry about popularity," Emily said with a grin. "I mean you won't need friends when you have your mommies with you," she said, laughing at the horrified look on her daughter's face.

"Oh God," Alex groaned, bringing her hand to her forehead. "I'm doomed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello My Friends!**

 **So I've been working hard, trying to get you an update this week, and I really think you're going to like what I've done. It's a LOT of Alex/JJ bonding, but I really think I needed it. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **I'm going on a little cottage vacation next week (actually leaving this Friday), so I won't have my computer or internet access. So unfortunately I will have to take a little break and you won't get another update for at least 2 weeks, but I promise the next chapter will be great and I'll make it worth the wait!**

 **Hope this holds you over until then!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 6**

The shrill ring of Emily's phone filled the master bedroom early Monday morning, Emily groaning as she stretched an arm out from under her comforter; fumbling for the still ringing object. Almost knocking it off the bedside table once her hand finally found contact, the brunette grabbed the phone, briefly checking the caller I.D before bringing it to her ear.

"Garcia?" Emily answered sleepily, knowing exactly what the early call meant, but praying she was wrong.

"Sorry to wake you Princess but Hotch wants us in the air by 8," the technical analyst told her friend regretfully. "I'm just rallying the troops. You'll meet us at the airstrip?"

"Us?" Emily repeated, confused since Garcia didn't usually travel with the team.

"Yep Hotch informed me that I'm needed, so I'm coming to LA with you guys," Garcia replied, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"LA…oh God," Emily groaned, hating having to travel so far when JJ was so close to her due date. "Just great," she said, turning towards JJ who was only just beginning to stir. "Thanks for calling Pen. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Emster," Garcia replied. "Garcia out."

Hanging up, Emily flopped back against her pillow, draping an arm over her eyes, as she wished for just a little longer to sleep. Accepting that, that wasn't going to happen, the brunette pulled herself up, doing her best to quietly get herself out of bed and into the master-bath.

"Em?" JJ called out just as Emily pulled open the closet in order to grab a suit to wear.

"Hey sorry, go back to sleep," Emily whispered, making her way back to the bed to give the blonde a kiss. "We've got a case in LA. I'll let you know before I leave."

Still half asleep, JJ simply nodded, lying back down as Emily made her way to the bathroom to shower. Needing to be on the road in an hour, Emily moved as quick as she could; showering fast and then getting out and doing her hair and makeup before getting dressed. Expecting JJ to be asleep, the brunette was quiet as she opened the bathroom door, trying her best to tip toe into the bedroom; jumping when she turned around to find JJ sitting up in bed watching her.

"Geez you scared me," Emily said, placing her hand over her heart. "I thought you'd be sleeping," she said, noticing the forlorn look on the blonde's face. "What's wrong?" She asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Jen?"

"I don't think you should go," JJ said, refusing to meet the brunette's eyes.

"Jen I have to go," Emily replied sounding slightly confused. "What's going on honey? I mean you still have 2 weeks until your due date. Are you worried?" She asked, reaching out and taking JJ's hand.

"No it's not about the baby," JJ shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just…I'm worried," JJ replied, looking up and staring at the still bruised face of her girlfriend.

"About me?" Emily asked disbelievingly. "Jen you know you don't have to worry about me," she said in spite of the fact that she was still sporting her injuries from the last case. "There's nothing to worry about. You know I'm careful. You know I'll be fine."

"I'm not sure I do know that," JJ admitted quietly, once again dropping her eyes to the bedspread.

"What?" Emily said, dropping the blonde's hand. "What are you talking…what do you mean?"

"I mean look what happened on the last case," JJ replied, her tone hardening.

"Jen that was…I mean we had no idea that case would turn out the way it did," Emily tried to reason.

"No I know that," JJ said. "But you just…I mean…you basically just handed yourself over to Cyrus."

"Excuse me?" Emily practically gasped. "Are you…are you kidding me? I just handed myself to him? Would you have preferred I let him take Reid?"

"Of course not," JJ glared. "You know I wouldn't want that but did you even…did you even think about us?" She asked, angry. "You have a daughter Emily and a son on that way. Did you even think of that? Did you even think of me?"

"Jen," Emily said, her voice softening, as she tried to be understanding. "Of course I thought of you…all of you…but I just…I knew he wasn't going to kill me Jen," she said. "And I just…I couldn't let him hurt Reid."

"But what if he had?" JJ asked. "What if he had killed you?"

"Jen…"

"I don't want you to go," JJ repeated.

"I have to go Jen," Emily sighed.

"Then go," JJ said, turning away. "Then just go."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So are both your moms coming to the interviews tomorrow?" Spencer asked as the girls all sat down at lunch together that day.

"Well they were," Alex replied as she sat down next to Zoey. "But the team got called away, so it'll just be Mum now. Unless by some miracle the case ends before that, but I highly doubt it."

"Well at least JJ will be here," Zoey smiled. "It would have sucked if they were both gone. I would hate to miss the interviews. I love hearing what teachers think of me."

"That's because teachers love you," Olivia pointed out. "I on the other hand hate interviews," she continued. "Last year Mr. McGreggor told my parents that I need to spend more time worrying about my schoolwork and less time focusing on my social life. And he called me chatty and slightly disruptive," she explained. "I was grounded for like 2 weeks after that."

"Well you are a little chatty," Alex laughed.

"And disruptive," Spencer added.

"I know but they don't have to tell my parents that!" Olivia argued. "They could just lie."

"I don't really think that's the point Liv," Zoey chuckled. "Are you nervous Alex?"

"Yeah right," Spencer replied before Alex could answer. "Lex is like the smartest person in our grade. She has nothing to worry about."

"I'm pretty sure you're way smarter than me," Alex said rolling her eyes. "Plus my grades slipped a bit there when I was having those…issues," she continued; referring to the weeks she spent struggling with nightmares and keeping things from her mothers. "But I'm not really worried," she shrugged, turning back to Zoey. "Things are going better now and my teachers seem to like me. Plus I've been doing a ton of extra credit work to make up for those bad marks so I think I'll be okay."

"Wow Lex you're like the model student," Olivia said, attempting to keep her face serious even though the ends of her mouth were twitching into a grin.

"Shut up Liv," Alex laughed, shaking her head. "At least no one will be calling me chatty. Or disruptive," she said sticking her tongue out and laughing as Olivia threw a piece of muffin at her head.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey Mom," Alex greeted, picking up her phone and lying back on her bed later that night. "How's LA?"

"Oh just great," Emily replied sarcastically.

"I would love to be in LA," Alex said, ignoring her mother's sarcasm. "I bet it's so cool there. Do you just see celebrities walking around everywhere you go?"

"Not exactly," Emily laughed. "And we haven't really had any time for sight-seeing. In fact I would much rather be anywhere else right about now."

"That bad huh?" Alex asked, recognizing the tone of frustration in her mother's voice.

"Worse," Emily sighed. "We're still at the station turning over every leaf possible for a lead, but nothing is coming up," she explained. "Hotch finally told us to step away for a while so I thought I'd call you."

"Well I'm glad you did," Alex replied happily. "I mean I hate to admit it because it makes you all mushy but I do kind of already miss you...a little at least."

"Um excuse me?" Emily scoffed. "First of all I do _not_ get mushy. And second of all quit kidding yourself I know you miss me more than a little. I bet you're missing me way more than a little actually. I bet you miss me a lot! You miss your mommy soooooo much," she teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alex laughed. "I do not."

"Whatever you say, but I'm not buying that at all," Emily replied with a laugh. "So are you okay with me missing your interview tomorrow night? I really wanted to be there but it's just not looking like that's going to happen at all."

"It's okay," Alex said. "I know how it is and Mum is here so at least I don't have to go alone," she continued. "Mum can handle it. And you can come to the next one!"

"Alright well that's settled then," Emily replied, glad that the teen wasn't upset that she would be missing out on something for school. "I want to hear all about it though, so just take notes or something because I want to know everything your teachers say."

"Oh okay no problem," Alex said, her tone sarcastic. "Do you want to talk to Mum before you have to get back to work?" She then asked.

"Uh you know what I actually don't have enough time right now," Emily lied, afraid that JJ simply wouldn't want to talk to her or that they would just get into another argument, which she really didn't want to do over the phone. "But um just do me a favour and tell her I love her and I'll call her later if I can okay?"

"Oh yeah sure," Alex agreed, slightly confused but figuring something must be going on with the case. "Well be safe."

"I will," Emily replied. "I love you honey."

"Love you too Mom," Alex replied. "Talk to you later."

Hanging up Alex, placed her phone on her nightstand before reluctantly pulling herself up from her bed so she could sit at her desk where the rest of her homework waited for her. Not having much left to do Alex grabbed a pen and began writing out the answers to the questions she had been assigned. It wasn't until she was halfway through the last question that she suddenly felt eyes on her, looking up to find JJ standing in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"Been there long?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Just a few minutes," JJ smiled. "You know you get the same look on your face when you concentrate that your mom does. It's very cute," she laughed. "Was that her you were talking to earlier?"

"Yeah she told me to tell you that she'd call you later if she could because she had to get back," Alex explained. "And she loves you," she continued, making the blonde smile as she moved into the room to take a seat on Alex's bed. "Are you guys fighting?"

"What? No," JJ quickly denied.

"You know you kind of suck at lying," Alex said, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"We're not fighting," JJ repeated. "But we had an argument before she left," she admitted. "I just…I got worried about her leaving and I just…I guess I kind of freaked out."

"Because of what happened on the last case?" Alex asked, ever the understanding teenager. "You know she was just trying to protect Reid."

"I know that," JJ sighed. "It just…it worries me that she puts herself in danger the way that she does," she explained, knowing she could be honest with the teen.

"I get that," Alex nodded. "I mean it scares me a little too," she admitted. "But you know I've come to realize that Mom isn't someone who can just sit back and I really don't think she would have been able to deal with it if she let Reid get hurt," she said. "You guys have a scary job, but Mom's strong."

Looking up at the young brunette who looked so much like her mother, JJ suddenly realized she had been a jerk that morning, and the guilt hit her instantly. "You're right she is," she nodded. "She's the strongest person I know actually and I really wished I remembered that this morning."

"She'll forgive you," Alex smiled. "You just need to call her and tell her that," she said.

"Right yes, right," JJ nodded pulling herself up from the bed, suddenly needing to talk to Emily right away. "I'm going to go do that right now," she said, heading for the door before stopping and moving towards Alex instead. "I love you, you know that," she said with a smile, leaning down and kissing the teen on the head.

"I know," Alex grinned. "I love you too."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

After talking to Alex, JJ had called Emily, leaving her a voicemail apologizing profusely for her behaviour that morning. Since she had been busy with the case the brunette hadn't gotten the message until later that night, but she called JJ back as soon as she did. Understanding the blonde's worries and hormones, Emily had been quick to forgive; glad that she no longer had to stress about her girlfriend being upset with her. JJ had been able to sleep peacefully that night with Alex by her side and she spent all day Tuesday looking forward to Alex's teacher interviews.

"So your teachers seem to love you," JJ observed as she and Alex walked through the school hallways towards their last meeting of the night. "I don't think I've heard a single negative thing about you all night."

"That's not true," Alex denied. "They pretty much all pointed out that I was having trouble for a couple weeks there."

"Yes but then they all said you've more than made up for that since then," JJ pointed out. "So what about this last one? Where are we headed now?"

"My Creative Writing class," Alex replied. "It's my elective and it's my favourite," she smiled. "My teacher is Miss Demartino and she's great. Really nice and I really like her."

"So I take it we're in for another raving review?" JJ asked.

"I hope so," Alex smiled, just as they reached her classroom door; the teen poking her head in to find her teacher reading papers at her desk. "Miss Demartino?" Alex called.

"Alex hi, come on in," the rather young teacher replied with a smile, standing from behind her desk to greet the pair. "You must be Alex's Mum," she said, holding her hand out for JJ to shake. "I've heard and read so much about you."

"Jennifer," JJ replied. "Read about me?" She then asked, having picked up on what the teacher had said.

"Ah yes," Miss Demartino nodded. "I have all my students keep journals that they're free to share with me if they like or keep to themselves. Alex tends to share and she writes about you and her mom quite a bit."

"Oh really," JJ said smiling as she turned towards Alex who was looking rather red.

"Alex is one of my most talented writers," Miss Demartino said as she gestured for JJ and Alex to sit. "She's extremely creative and she always writes from the heart," she explained. "And she's got great style. Personally I think she should definitely continue with the class, and I'm not just saying that so I can have the pleasure of teaching her again," she smiled. "I know you're pretty busy with soccer and the musical but I think that next year you should really consider going out for the school paper Alex. I'm the teacher advisor and I think we could really use a writer like you."

"That would be cool," Alex nodded.

"School papers look great on college applications, especially if you're considering English as a major," the teacher continued. "And from what I've heard from your English teacher that may be something you want to consider."

"Well she is a little book worm," JJ smiled. "I think English would be a great major for you," she said turning towards Alex.

"I haven't really thought much about it," Alex admitted. "But I do love writing, and reading so it's definitely an option," she smiled.

"You obviously still have a lot of time to decide," Miss Demartino said. "And you should always keep your options open, but I think it's something you should keep in mind."

"I will," Alex agreed with a smile. "I definitely will."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"What ya got there?" JJ asked later that night, walking into the master bedroom to find Alex with an album open on her lap.

"Just old pictures," Alex replied as JJ moved to sit beside her; the blonde immediately smiling at the picture of a young Alex with her parents.

"Aw too cute," JJ gushed. "How old were you?"

"That's at the zoo about a week after my 8th birthday," Alex replied with a small smile. "It was my present from my dad. We were supposed to go on my actual birthday but it poured all day so we ended up staying home and watching movies all day, which was pretty great too," she explained, falling silent for a minute as she and JJ continued looking at the pictures in front of them. "You know, after I found out I was adopted I used to look at pictures and just look at all the ways I was different from my parents," she said, suddenly sounding sad. "I was so angry at the time because I felt like I didn't know who I was anymore. It was confusing. But…but now I look at these pictures and it's so different," she continued, looking up at JJ. "Now I just see all the ways I'm like Mom."

"You look so much like her," JJ smiled, running her hand over the teen's head. "And you act a lot like her too. You're so smart and sarcastic," she laughed. "You pick your nails when you're anxious and you hate admitting when you're hurt. You're just like your Mom sweetheart. And she's so proud of you. So are your parents."

Nodding Alex remained silent, knowing that JJ was right. "Are you going to adopt me?" She then asked, obviously surprising JJ who looked slightly shocked.

"I…well…"

"I mean Mom is adopting the baby right?" Alex asked. "Will signed over his rights so after he's born Mom's going to adopt him. And well I just thought that maybe you would adopt me too," she continued, looking slightly embarrased. "I mean don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to," JJ was quick to assure the teen. "There's nothing I would want more. I just didn't know that was what you wanted."

"I know that it's just a piece of paper, and it doesn't really change the fact that we're a family…that you're my mom," Alex replied. "But I would still like if you did. It would mean a lot to me."

Smiling, JJ put her arm around the young brunette. "It would mean a lot to me too," she said, placing a kiss on top of Alex's head. "I hope you know this is something I've thought a lot about, I just didn't know if it was too soon to be talking about it. And I wasn't really sure how you would feel," she explained. "But I would be honoured to adopt you," she said, smiling as Alex looked up at her with, big, brown eyes. "Just let me talk to your mom about it first okay?"

"Okay," Alex nodded, her smile big.

"So when do I get to read all this stuff you've been writing about me?" JJ then asked with a laugh as Alex immediately rolled her eyes.

"Oh God you're never going to let that go are you?" Alex groaned, her face red.

"Not a chance," JJ laughed. "Your teacher talked to highly of your writing, so I want to read it," she said. "Especially if it's about me."

"Mmmm I'll think about it," Alex replied, laughing as JJ dropped her jaw in mock surprise. "Maybe…if you're real nice," she teased. "But only maybe."

"Wow only if I'm nice huh?" JJ raised her eyebrow. "Because I'm usually so awful?" She asked, beginning to tickle Alex's side when the teen nodded with a laugh.

"Okay, okay stop!" Alex begged, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "I'll let you read it…just not today. Deal?"

"Deal," JJ smiled, kissing Alex's head once more as she sat back against the headboard. "You know I'm really proud of you sweetheart. And I know your Mom will be too when we tell her about tonight," she said. "You should be really proud of yourself too. You're a great kid Lex. The absolute best."


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends!**

 **After a wonderful and relaxing week at the cottage I am happy to be back writing for you all! I'm really excited for these next few chapters and I really think you all will love what I have planned!**

 **So thanks so much for being patient while I was away, and enjoy!**

 **-J**

 **Chapter 7**

The first wave of pain hit JJ early Thursday afternoon while Alex was still at school. Though she knew her due date was fast approaching, the blonde immediately brushed it off as Braxton Hicks; deciding the best way to deal with it would be to simply walk it off, pacing the family room as she tried not to get too worked up. Deciding not to let herself worry quite yet JJ eventually parked herself on the couch, putting on a talk show in an attempt to distract herself until she knew she needed to worry.

"Hey Mum, I'm home," Alex called when she came in the front door over an hour later. "Melissa drove us today and we stopped for milkshakes," she said, coming into the family room with a smile on her face. "I brought you one," she said, holding up a cup. "It's chocolate."

"Oooo give me," JJ said, accepting the milkshake from the teen before pulling her down to kiss her cheek. "Have I ever told you that you're the best?" She asked after taking a long sip. "Because you are. The absolute best."

"Glad to hear it," Alex laughed as she plopped down next to her blonde mother. "How was your day?" She then asked.

"Oh you know just great," JJ replied sarcastically. "So much excitement here by myself, where I watched TV and browsed some magazines," she said, choosing to leave out the pains that she had felt earlier. "Just another thrilling day in my life on maternity leave."

"Sounds like it," Alex laughed, pulling her backpack closer as she opened it up and began to rummage through her things. "Well I have good news though," she said. "I hardly have any homework, so we can do something fun tonight. Play some video games or whatever you want."

"That sounds great," JJ smiled, flinching when she was hit with another pain in her abdomen, knowing there was no way to hide the grimace on her face.

"What was that?" Alex asked immediately sounding panicked. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"It's nothing," JJ replied, taking a deep breath. "It's just Braxton hicks," she said even though she was unsure. "It's completely normal."

"Contractions?" Alex asked, as JJ nodded her reply, continuing to rub a hand over her stomach. "Are you sure it's just Braxton hicks though? I mean what if they're real contractions? Was it just the one?" She continued asking questions, her voice sounding more and more worried with each one.

"Lex, honey calm down okay," JJ said, taking the teens hand as she did her best to look and sound calm herself. "I'm okay. Seriously," she assured her. "I've had a couple contractions this afternoon but I'm sure that I'm not in labour," she lied. "I've still got like a week and a half till I'm due and Braxton hicks are perfectly normal right now. You don't need to worry okay?"

"You're sure though?" Alex asked, looking skeptical. "I mean shouldn't we at least go to the hospital to be sure?"

"That's not necessary," JJ was quick to reply. "But I promise if that changes then we will okay? As soon as I think that I need to go then we'll go okay?"

"Okay," Alex nodded, sounding unsure.

"Okay," JJ smiled, leaning over and kissing the young brunette on the head. "Now why don't you go get that homework done and then we'll have ourselves a Nintendo competition okay?"

"Okay," Alex agreed, kissing the blonde on the cheek before grabbing her bag and heading up to her room.

Watching Alex head up the stairs, JJ eventually leaned her head back against the couch, taking a few deep, calming breaths as she once again began to rub her stomach. The blonde was doing her best to remain calm, but the truth was she wasn't sure she wasn't in labour. The truth was she was scared and she wasn't ready for the baby to come. Not without Emily there.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I hate this case," Emily groaned as she leaned her head over the back of her chair, sitting around a conference room table in the LA police department with the rest of the team minus Hotch. "We've been here for days and I feel like we've gotten absolutely no where," she complained. "I'm sick of it here. I want to go home."

"We all do Princess," Morgan agreed. "But I think we owe it to the victims families to solve this thing first," he reminded her. "And we haven't gotten nothing. We've learned a lot about these victims, and Baby Girl has found a ton of connections between them."

"Yeah but none of that has led to any suspects," Emily was quick to point out, obviously frustrated.

"Hey what's with the negativity?" Rossi asked. "We've had cases more difficult then this. What's with you?"

"It's just…" Emily hesitated. "Jen's due any day now and I just hate being so far away," she admitted. "This case is just getting under my skin and I can't even focus. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize Princess," Morgan assured her. "We all get it. And trust me we're all doing our best to figure this thing out. I mean we all want to make sure we're home when JJ has the baby, but I think we need to make sure our heads are in it in order to do that."

"I know," Emily sighed. "You're right. I think I just need a minute," she said, standing up from her seat. "I'll be right back," she said before heading towards the bathroom, knowing she needed to step away in order to really focus herself.

Stepping into the bathroom, Emily immediately headed for the sinks, filling her hands with water before splashing her face. "You need to focus Emily," she said to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror over the sink. "Jennifer is fine. The baby is fine and you are not going to miss his birth," she continued. "You need to focus. These families need you. Just focus," she said, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself and put her mind in a better place. The profiler was anxious for a lead, wanting nothing more than to solve the case so she could get home to her girlfriend, daughter and future son.

"Emsters," Garcia's voice interrupted the brunette from her thoughts. "Hotch needs you back in the conference room," she said. "We've got something."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ had just gotten up to get herself a glass of water when she was hit with another contraction; clutching her side as she leaned against the kitchen counter, just as Alex made her way down the stairs. "Hey Mum I was thinking that I'd make us din…" the teen began before noticing her mother's stance. "Mum," she questioned worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," JJ answered through laboured breaths. "J-just a…just a cramp," she attempted to lie, Alex immediately seeing right through it.

"Mum," Alex repeated in concern. "I don't think it's just a cramp," she said carefully. "How often has this been happening?"

"In the last hour...every twenty minutes or so," JJ admitted, standing up straight as the pain subsided. "But I'm not…I mean I'm fine," she said.

"Mum you need to go to the hospital," Alex said, moving closer to the blonde. "I think you're in labour. You need to see Dr. Morrison."

"No," JJ quickly shook her head. "No I'm not. I can't be," she said. "I…your mom's not here."

"I know that," Alex said calmly, knowing she needed to be the rational one. "But we can call her," she said. "We'll call her and she'll come home. It'll be okay. But you really need to go to the hospital."

"I…" JJ began, stopping herself from arguing when she saw the look on her daughter's face. "I'm scared," she then admitted quietly.

"I know," Alex nodded with a small smile. "But it'll be okay. We just need to go to the hospital," she repeated. "I'll call the Hastings and see if someone can drive us. I'll call Mom on the way. It'll be okay," she said taking the blonde's hand in hers. "So can we please go to the hospital?"

"Okay," JJ nodded, her eyes glassy with tears, obviously scared.

"Okay," Alex smiled. "I'm just going to call Spencer. I'm sure Melissa will drive us," she said, heading to get her phone.

"Lex," JJ called, stopping the teen, who turned to find JJ once again holding her stomach, a look of fear on her face. "Could you ask them to hurry?" She said. "I think my water just broke."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey Mom it's me again," Alex said as she began leaving Emily a 3rd voicemail, while she stood outside JJ's hospital room an hour later. "Look I know you're probably busy with the case and that's why you're not calling me back but I just wanted to keep you updated," she sighed. "Mum's water definitely broke and she's in with Dr. Morrison now. I don't know what's going on there but if you could try and get back I'm sure Mum would really like that…she's…well she's a little freaked out and she really needs to talk to you," she explained. "So if you could at least call me back that would be great. I…just please call me back," she repeated before hanging up, immediately running her hand over her face in frustration.

"Still nothing from your mom?" Spencer, who had decided to stay with Alex and JJ, asked as she came up beside her friend with a bottle of water in hand.

"She's not answering," Alex replied, accepting the water from Spencer with a small smile that didn't quite look sincere. "I've left three messages but she hasn't called back yet. That hardly ever happens."

"Well the team must be out in the field," Spencer told her. "Have you tried calling anyone else? Maybe Penelope?"

"Mum told me not to," Alex replied, leaning against the wall. "She said if Mom's not answering or calling back then the team must be following a lead or something," she explained. "She doesn't want me calling and interrupting or anything. She said Mom will get back to me as soon as she can but…but I'm worried she's going to miss this."

"Well I don't know much about having babies but I'm sure we've got some time," Spencer said. "You'll probably hear from your Mom before the baby gets here."

"Yeah but she's in LA," Alex pointed out. "It's not exactly a short flight."

Searching for a way to reassure her friend, Spencer bit her lip in thought. "Maybe they're already on their way home and that's why she isn't answering," she suggested. "Maybe she just isn't getting service or her phone died. I say you give it another hour and then you call Penelope."

"Yeah…okay," Alex nodded just as JJ's doctor came out of the blonde's room. "Dr. Morrison. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's looking great so far," the doctor smiled. "The baby and JJ are both doing really well."

"Great, that's great," Alex said, still nodding absentmindedly. "And we….still have a lot of time right? Before he gets here I mean?"

"Yes," Dr. Morrison laughed. "JJ's only about 3cm dilated so we've got some time. May be in for a pretty long night actually."

"Oh good," Alex replied. "That's good."

"Still waiting on Emily?" The doctor asked, having heard from JJ that the brunette was out of town working.

"I can't get a hold of her," Alex admitted. "And I'm not really sure how quickly she can get here when I do talk to her," she explained. "I just don't want her to miss anything."

"I know," Dr. Morrison smiled. "But we definitely have some time," she assured her. "Just keep trying. I'm sure you'll get her eventually. For now though I really think JJ could use some company," she suggested. "Maybe keep her distracted for a little while."

"Okay," Alex smiled, knowing how nervous JJ was.

Smiling, Dr. Morrison gave Alex a pat on the shoulder before making her way down the hall, Alex watching her go before turning towards Spencer. "We should get in there," she said, nodding her head towards the door. Pushing the door to the room open, Alex put a smile on her face, while silently praying her mom would get there soon.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Alex honey, have you heard from your Mom yet?" JJ asked some time later when she and Alex were alone; Spencer having decided to give the pair some privacy while she waited in the waiting room.

"No not yet," Alex bit her lip. "She's still not answering," she said, not missing the look of worry flash across the blonde's face. "You know maybe I should just call Penelope or Derek," she then suggested. "Or I could call Hotch!"

"No, no," JJ was quick to deny. "I don't want to ruin the case," she said, knowing that if Emily wasn't answering then they had to have gotten a lead they were following. "She'll call back as soon as she can. What about my parents? Have you talked to them?"

"They said they'll be here as early as they can in the morning," Alex replied, wishing she had better news. "And Grandma Liz is still in Paris. She's trying to get a flight, but she probably won't get here until tomorrow."

"Right, okay," JJ nodded just as she was hit with another contraction; leaning forward in pain as Alex quickly took her hand.

"Don't forget, deep breaths," Alex did her best to coach her Mum through the pain; having been told by one of the nurses how to help.

"Oh God," JJ groaned when the pain finally subsided; falling back against the pillows as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal. "Oh God," she repeated, releasing Alex's hand to wipe tears from her eyes just as Dr. Morrison came back into the room.

"How are we doing in here?" The doctor asked as she moved towards the bed to check JJ's charts.

"Well I've been better," JJ replied, her worry clear in her voice. "Really ready for this to be over."

"Well unfortunately it's going to be a while before that," Dr. Morrison said. "But trust me it's all worth it in the end," she smiled. "Now I know we're still waiting on Emily, but do you have anyone else who will be with you during the delivery in case she doesn't make it?"

"Oh uh…" JJ began to stutter, hating to even consider Emily not being there when their son was born. "Well I guess Alex will be with me. Right Lex?" She said, turning towards the teen whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh right," Alex nodded, hoping she didn't sound too unsure. "Of course," she said, plastering a smile on her face. "I'll be here. I just…I'm just going to go check in with Spencer," she then said, not waiting for a reply before rushing out of the room, heading straight for the waiting area where Spencer was busy doing homework.

"You okay?" Spencer asked confusedly, seeing the look of panic on her best friend's face. "You look a little sick."

"Could you call your mom?" Alex asked frantically. "Ask her to come? Please?"

"What? Why?"

"Because she's had babies before," Alex said, lowering her voice when she realized that she was shouting. "My Mum wants me in there for the delivery if Mom doesn't make it on time," she explained. "I don't want to do that! I'm only 14! I don't want to see all that! I'm already freaked out and nothing has even happened! I can't be in there," she said, missing the fact that Spencer was biting her lip in attempt to keep herself from laughing. "Please can't you ask your mom to come?"

"Lex the odds of my mom not being at work right now are slim to none," Spencer told her. "And I really don't think JJ needs my mom right now. She's scared. She needs you."

"She needs my Mom," Alex corrected her.

"Yes, but she's not here right now," Spencer said. "So I'm pretty sure you're the next best thing. I know you're freaked, but I really think you need to be there for her right now," she said, taking Alex's hand. "It'll be okay. I mean your mom could still get here in time."

"Yeah but…" Alex began to argue.

"No buts," Spencer was quick to interrupt. "She'll get here," she repeated. "But I think it's time you make sure that she gets your message," she suggested giving Alex a pointed look.

"You're right," Alex nodded, realizing that she needed her mom just as much as JJ did right now. "It's time to call Penelope."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am seriously just so excited to share this chapter with you! I really think that you're going to love it!**

 **So let's just cut right to it! -J**

 **Chapter 8**

Relief. That's what Emily felt when she and the team boarded the jet, having finally tracked down their unsub and solved the case. Like most of the people they try to arrest, the man had attempted to flee, and it was Emily who had eventually nabbed him; tackling him into one of the neighbour's in ground pools. Her phone, which had been in her pocket at the time, had been destroyed, and though she knew she should probably check in with JJ and Alex, the brunette was simply too exhausted to bother; getting on the jet, taking a seat and almost instantly falling asleep.

The rest of the team, who were all equally as exhausted, had soon followed suit; each taking seats scattered throughout the plane before falling asleep themselves. It wasn't until the plane had landed that Garcia had finally checked her phone seeing she had several messages from Alex.

"Oh….oh no," Garcia exclaimed with the phone to her ear. "Em," she called. "You might want to hear this," she said as she put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear; Emily making her way over to the blonde with a tired and confused look on her face.

"Hi Penelope it's Alex," the teen's nervous voice came over the phone. "I know that you guys are probably really busy, and I'm really sorry to bother you but I can't get a hold of mom and I really need her to know that…um…well that Mum is in labour," she paused; Emily's gasp filling the plane as the brunette covered her mouth with her hand. "Her water broke a while ago, and we're at the hospital. Dr. Morrison said everything looks good, and we've still got some time, but I was really hoping you guys would be able to be here. So if you could just call me back…or get Mom to call me back or something that would be great…okay…well….thanks. Bye."

"Oh my God," Emily muttered, already moving to grab her bag. "Garcia when did Alex leave that message?"

"Umm like an hour ago," Garcia replied, biting her lip as she played the next message, which was similar to the first. "It doesn't sound like she's had the baby yet from any of these messages," she pointed out. "We should still have time."

"I need to get over there," Emily said, her eyes wide and worried, as she felt herself beginning to shake.

"I'll drive," Morgan was quick to suggest.

"We'll take two cars," Hotch said, as the team quickly nodded their agreement; all wanting to be there for JJ and Emily. "We can be at the hospital in 30 minutes," he said as everyone grabbed their things so they could get off the plane. "Garcia try and get a hold of Alex on the way and Morgan don't hesitate to use your sirens."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey Mom, it's me…again," Alex spoke into her phone for what felt like the 100th time, leaving yet another voicemail for her mother. "I still haven't heard back from you or Garcia and I'm really starting to freak out," she said, doing her best to keep her voice from wavering. "I'm not sure how much longer we have until the baby gets here but…but mom's a little…well a lot...freaked and I just…I don't know what to do…I don't know how…"

"Alex!" A voice called from down the hall, startling the teen who turned to find her mother and the rest of the BAU heading her way.

"Mom," Alex sighed in relief, hanging up her phone as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Garcia's been trying to call you but your line was busy," Emily explained, immediately pulling her daughter into her arms, seeing how shaken she looked.

"I was talking to Sandy," Alex replied, resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she took in her familiar, comforting scent. "What happened? I've been calling for hours. I thought you were hurt."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart,' Emily said, kissing her daughter's head. "My phone took a swim and we all fell asleep on the way home," she explained. "Garcia didn't get your messages until we landed. I haven't…I didn't miss it did I?"

"No, no you're just in time," Alex assured her; pulling back and giving her mother a teary smile. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it though. Mum really needs you," she said looking towards the blonde's room. "You should get in there."

"Aren't you coming?" Emily asked.

"No I think you can handle it now," Alex laughed, feeling like she had seen enough of childbirth for her liking. "I'll wait out here with the team. Come get me when he gets here okay?"

"Okay," Emily smiled, giving Alex a kiss on the cheek before looking up at the team. "You're all going to stay?" She asked.

"No where else we'd rather be," Rossi replied as everyone else simply nodded their agreement.

"Yeah come on we'll take Lex," Garcia said, putting her arm around the teen and pulling her toward her. "You go get to your girl."

"Yeah you've got a son to meet," Morgan added with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Emily replied, smiling as she watched the team head towards the waiting room, waiting until they were around the corner before turning towards JJ's room.

Quietly pushing the door open, Emily couldn't help but smile at the sight she was greeted with; finding JJ lying in bed, her eyes closed as she rubbed her stomach, breathing deeply.

"You're beautiful," Emily practically sighed, leaning on the doorframe.

Opening her eyes, JJ immediately let out a deep breath, her eyes instantly filling with tears of relief, much like Alex's had. "Hi," the blonde said before she let out a loud sob, which had Emily rushing across the room towards her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Emily, said pulling the blonde into a hug and kissing the side of her head. "You're okay Jen."

"You're here," JJ said, continuing to sob. "I w-was just so…so worried you w-wouldn't get here."

"Are you kidding?" Emily said, rubbing her girlfriend's back. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Of course I'm here. Nothing would have stopped me from being here," she said. "I'm just a little late."

"Yeah," JJ laughed tearfully. "Just a little," she said, pulling back and looking into brown eyes before pulling Emily into a kiss. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too," Emily smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind the blonde's ear. "I missed you so much. And I'm so sorry that I wasn't here earlier."

"You're here now," JJ replied with a small smile. "That's all that matters," she said, squeezing the brunette's hand in hers. "We're having a baby."

"We're going to have a son," Emily grinned, filled with a rush of happiness. "We're going to meet our little man."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was just over 2 hours later when Emily and JJ finally met their son. It had gotten late, and the pair were exhausted after the events of the day, but as soon as they heard the sounds of his little cries all that was forgotten as they were completely overcome with joy.

"You did it baby," Emily said, kissing the side of JJ's head as the nurse placed the baby on her chest. "We have a son."

"Oh my goodness," JJ cried, tears streaming down her face. "Oh he's beautiful Em. Look at him. He's just so perfect."

"You did so good baby," Emily said, her own eyes filling with tears. "He's so beautiful. Absolutely perfect," she said, agreeing with the blonde's sentiments.

The nurse eventually took the baby away, cleaning him up and weighing him before wrapping him in a blanket and returning him to his mother, who happily accepted him; placing a light kiss on his hat-covered head.

"Hi there little man," JJ greeted her son quietly. "I'm your Mama, and this here is your Mommy," she said as Emily sat down on the bed beside her with a smile. "We are so happy you're here. Yes we are," she said, tears still in her eyes.

"So have we decided on a name for our little man here Mama?" Emily asked, knowing that there were a few names they were still considering the last time they discussed the topic. "We're still using your dad's name for the middle name right?"

"Yeah," JJ smiled. "And I was hoping that we could name him after my grandfather."

"Henry Andrew Jareau," Emily said with a smile. "I love it."

"Actually," JJ bit her lip. "I was thinking Henry Andrew Jareau-Prentiss," she said, smiling as she watched Emily open her mouth in surprise, as tears once again filled brown eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," JJ smiled. "Now would you like to hold your son?" She asked, as Emily nodded, breaking out into a wide smile as JJ placed the baby in her arms.

"Hi there Henry," Emily cooed softly. "I'm your Mommy and I love you so much. Yes I do," she said, running a finger under his little chin. "He looks just like you Jen. He's just so perfect."

Both smiling tearfully, the pair fell silent, simply basking in the happiness of having their son with them at last. It was nearly fifteen minutes of watching the sleeping bundle of joy before either spoke again, not quite ready to ruin the moment but knowing they couldn't keep little Henry to themselves forever.

"You know we're going to have to let the team in here soon or Garcia may simply bust the door down," Emily finally said.

"I know," JJ smiled. "I know they're all probably anxious to meet him, but do you think you could just get Alex first?" She asked. "I'd really like her to get a few minutes to herself."

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Emily said, kissing the top of Henry's head before handing him back to his Mama. "I will be right back beautiful," she said, giving JJ a quick kiss before heading towards the waiting room.

As soon as she walked into the rather small area seven heads popped up; Alex on her feet within seconds with an anxious look on her face.

"Baby Henry has arrived," Emily told the room with a big smile. "He and JJ are doing great and he's very excited to meet all of you," she said. "But he has requested a few minutes with his big sister first," she finished, looking towards Alex who was now sporting a big smile. With nods of understanding from her smiling team, Emily pulled Alex into a hug. "You ready to meet your little brother baby?"

"I've been ready all day," Alex replied as Emily led her towards JJ's room with an arm wrapped around her.

When they reached the door Emily stopped before entering, turning towards Alex. "Before we go in there I just wanted to say thank you," she said, tucking the teen's hair behind her ear. "For being here today I mean. For taking care of JJ and making sure she got here."

"My pleasure," Alex smiled. "Although I'm really glad you made it on time because I _so_ wasn't ready to watch Mum give birth. I saw more than enough today," she said, making Emily laugh.

"Well I'm glad I got here on time too," Emily said, still laughing. "Now come on. Let's get in there before Jen comes looking for us," she said, opening up the door and holding it for Alex to go inside.

Taking slow, quiet steps, Alex walked into the room, freezing when she set eyes on the tiny baby in her mother's arms. "Oh my goodness," the teen whispered as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"You going to come a little closer big sister?" JJ asked with a laugh as Alex nodded before making her way over to the bed.

"Wow," Alex said as she stood next to JJ, gazing down at her sleeping brother. "He's so tiny and cute."

"You were even smaller than that when you were born," Emily said as she came to stand next to the teen. "Equally as cute," she winked.

"I can't believe he's finally here," Alex said, her eyes never leaving her brother. "I've been waiting a very long time to meet you little guy," she said, smiling at Henry.

"You want to hold him?" JJ asked, her eyes tearing up at the look of admiration on Alex's face.

"I've never…" Alex began. "I don't really know what to do," she admitted. "I don't want to hurt him.

"You won't," JJ assured her. "Here sit here," she said, making some room for Alex next to her on the bed. "You just need to support his head, just like I'm doing," she explained, waiting until Alex was sitting before carefully placing Henry in her arms. "There you go, just like that. You got it."

Looking a little nervous, Alex adjusted her hands a little bit before she eventually relaxed as Emily moved to sit on one of the chairs in the room; happy to watch the interaction between her two children.

"Hi Henry," Alex whispered as tears immediately filled her eyes. "I'm your big sister Alex," she sniffed. "I am so happy to meet you and I promise I'm going to be the best big sister ever. I'll be here for you no matter what."

"He's lucky to have you," JJ smiled, rubbing her hand over Alex's knee. "I couldn't have gotten through today without you Lex. I'm so glad that Henry will have you in his life. And I feel so luck that I get to call you my daughter."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one," Alex said shaking her head as she looked up to meet her mother's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," JJ smiled before turning to Emily who was watching the whole interaction with a teary smile, not saying anything, as she seemed frozen in place. "Em? You okay there?" JJ joked, laughing when Emily failed to respond, seeming not to have even heard her. "Em?"

Shaking her head in order to break out of her trance, Emily laughed with a shrug, sighing before finally breaking her silence; two words slipping out of her mouth more effortlessly than she ever thought they would.

"Marry me."


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so grateful to all of my readers! I know you guys will be happy with this chapter! I know I am, so enjoy it!**

 **One more chapter to go for this story and then we'll move on to the next!**

 **\- J**

 **Chapter 9**

"W-what?" JJ's voice wavered as Alex's jaw dropped in shock; both sitting completely still, seemingly stunned.

"I love you," Emily said, standing up and going over to her purse, pulling something out before moving to stand next to the bed. "I've been carrying this around for months now," she said, holding up the box for the blonde to see. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment, or the right time and you know what? This is it. I love you Jennifer and I love our family," she said. "I love that you're my best friend and how much you care about Alex. I love that I get to be in Henry's life and I want it to be forever," she said, opening up the box to reveal a diamond ring. "And I want forever to start today. I love you Jennifer Jareau. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," JJ practically shouted, tears running freely down her face. "Of course I'll marry you," she sobbed as Emily broke out into a huge smile, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on JJ's finger. "I love you. God I love you," she continued to cry, pulling Emily in for a kiss.

Pulling apart, both women had big smiles on their faces, leaning their foreheads together as they both cried tears of happiness. Brown eyes locked with blue as they shared one more quick kiss before Emily finally turned her head, finding Alex watching them with tears running down her face.

"Lex? Honey?" Emily said, placing her hand on the teen's knee.

"I'm just…I'm just so happy," Alex replied with a sob.

"Aw sweetie," Emily laughed, hugging the teen and kissing her head, careful of the baby still sleeping in Alex's arms.

"I love you guys," Alex said, not even attempting to stop the tears still running down her face. "This is so the best day ever," she said making Emily laugh as she once again kissed her daughter on the head.

"You know I think she's right," JJ agreed, brushing a tear from her own cheek. "This day really couldn't get any more perfect."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Because they knew that Garcia was probably getting impatient and that the team was likely exhausted and had been waiting a long time, Alex had eventually left the room in order to retrieve everyone from the waiting room; skipping into the lounge area with a big smile on her face.

"You guys can come meet him now," Alex announced, heading straight for Spencer, who stood up; Alex immediately wrapping her arms around her.

"You look happy," Spencer laughed, returning the hug.

"I'm thrilled," Alex replied. "Beyond thrilled actually. I don't think I could be any happier," she said, unable to explain exactly why since she had promised her mothers that she would let them share their news. "Come on. Come see," she said, grabbing her friend's hand and following the team, who were already headed towards JJ's room with various gifts in hand.

Garcia was the first person in the room, rushing towards the bed where JJ sat holding Henry, Emily standing close by. "Hi guys," JJ smiled as everyone gathered around the bed. "This is Henry," she said, holding the sleeping bundle up for everyone to see; Alex still smiling happily beside Spencer.

"Oh my goodness look at my little gummy bear!" Garcia exclaimed, practically squealing. "Can I hold him?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course you can," JJ nodded. "He's been wanting to meet his Godmother actually," she added, moving to hand the baby to Garcia, who now seemed frozen in surprise.

"What? What did you just say?" She asked, much to the amusement of the rest of the room.

"Jen and I talked and we want you to be Henry's Godmother," Emily explained.

"And if anything happens to us it will be up to you and Reid to make sure he gets into a good college," JJ added, turning towards Reid who was nodding along with a smile, his smile turning to a look of shock once he fully absorbed what the blonde had just said.

"Wait. I'm the Godfather?" The young genius asked, watching as Garcia happily took Henry from his mother's arms.

"Well we were hoping you would be," JJ answered.

"Of course I will," Reid replied, moving to stand next to Garcia so he could be closer to his Godson.

"So how are you feeling Jayje?" Morgan then asked.

"Exhausted, overjoyed, relieved, wonderful," JJ began to list. "I think I've been through pretty much all the emotions in the last 10 hours.

"Well you look beautiful," Rossi said, moving to give JJ a kiss on the cheek before handing her a bouquet of flowers. "Congratulations Bella."

"Thanks Rossi," JJ smiled, accepting the flowers, which revealed her ring, the only person paying enough attention to notice being Spencer, whose jaw immediately dropped open; Alex elbowing her in the ribs to keep her from saying anything.

Having seen the exchange JJ tried not to laugh, sending Spencer a wink before turning her attention back to Garcia who was handing Henry to Reid with a sad look on her face. "Don't worry Garcia," the blonde then said. "You'll get plenty of time with Henry once I get home. You can visit whenever you want."

"Well maybe not whenever you want," Emily was quick to interrupt. "You might not want to give her too much freedom Jen she'll be over all the time."

"Or try to move in," Morgan teased.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Garcia replied, though there was a mischievous glint in her eye. "I do have some self control you know."

"Sure you do Baby Girl," Morgan said, patting the blonde on the shoulder as he moved closer to Reid so he could be next to hold the baby.

"Haley told me to tell you congratulations," Hotch then said, wanting to interrupt before Garcia could argue further. "And she's anxious to visit once you're out of the hospital."

"Of course," JJ smiled, moving to tuck her hair behind her ear; using her left hand, which drew the attention of Rossi who noticed the light shine off the blonde's brand new ring.

"Um what is that?" Rossi asked, turning to Emily who was sporting a rather smug smile, as Alex stood by watching with a huge smile on her face.

"What is wha…OH MY GOD!" Garcia exclaimed. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Did you? Are you? Is that?"

"Breathe Garcia," Emily said, taking JJ's hand in hers. "It is," she smiled. "I asked Jennifer to marry me."

"And I said yes," JJ added with a smile.

"Congratulations…"

"That's great…."

"I'm so happy for you…"

The entire team shared their joy as hugs were exchanged before Morgan took baby Henry from Reid's arms so he could hug both his female colleagues. "It's about time you popped the question Princess," Morgan said, sitting down and smiling down at the small baby in his arms. "I mean I've been waiting for you to propose since you all moved in together."

"Why? It's not like we've been dating for years," Emily pointed out.

"No but you practically have," Garcia said. "I mean even when you two weren't together, you were basically together."

"Well I guess I was just waiting for the perfect moment then," Emily replied, rolling her eyes.

"No better time then the day your family gets a new member," Rossi said, giving the brunette a wink.

"Exactly," Emily smiled. "Couldn't have asked for a better moment."

"Me either," JJ agreed, giving Emily's hand a squeeze.

"And what does our little Princess think about all of this?" Garcia asked, turning towards Alex who still looked beyond happy, standing next to Spencer. "Are you happy?"

"I'm thrilled," Alex grinned as Spencer put an arm around her. "Actually couldn't be happier."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Since it had been late by the time the team left the hospital, Morgan and Garcia had agreed to take Alex and Spencer home; the pair agreeing to stay at the Prentiss/Jareau residence for the night so Alex wouldn't be alone. Alex, who should have been exhausted, but was far too excited to sleep, had been reluctant to leave, but eventually agreed after her mother had assured her that she could return as soon as she woke up the next day.

Since it had been a late night, Emily and JJ had expected Alex to sleep late the following morning, so they weren't surprised when it wasn't their daughter, but rather JJ's parents who were first to arrive at the hospital bright and early that morning.

"Knock, knock," Andrew Jareau called softly as he opened up the hospital room door. "Grandma and Grandpa Jareau have arrived."

"Hi guys," Emily greeted with a smile. "Come on in, your grandson has been waiting for you."

"Oh look at him," Sandy gushed as she and Andrew approached their daughter, with balloons in hand. "He's beautiful," she said, leaning over and kissing JJ's cheek. "Looks just like you Jenny."

"Oh exactly like you," Andrew agreed, a big smile on his face. "May I?" He then asked, nodding towards the sleeping baby in JJ's arms.

"Of course," JJ smiled, lifting Henry up and into her father's arms, her smile getting bigger as she watched both her parents' eyes well up with tears of joy. "See that Henry I told you you'd have lots of visitors. That's your grandma and grandpa. Grandma and Grandpa I'd like you to officially meet Henry Adrew Jareau-Prentiss," she said, watching for her father's reaction since she hadn't told him her plans for Henry's middle name.

"Oh wow," Andrew said, blinking back tears. "Wow…I…that's…thank you."

"Of course," JJ smiled, blinking back tears of her own as she was so touched but her father's reaction. "So not that I'm not happy to just see the two of you, but where's Adam and Sara? I thought they'd be with you."

"They wanted to be," Sandy replied, not taking her eyes off her new grandchild. "They couldn't get out of work though. They'll be here tomorrow morning. As early as they can," she explained. "What about your mother Emily? Has she been here yet?"

"I talked to her just before you got here actually," Emily replied. "She had just landed. She should be here soon. She's beyond excited so I'm sure she'll be trying to get her driver to break all kinds of speed limits to get here."

"I wouldn't put it past her," JJ laughed, as Andrew reluctantly handed Henry to his wife. "I also wouldn't be surprised if Alex showed up here soon even though she was up half the night," she said. "You guys should have seen her last night. She was so happy."

"I've never seen her so happy," Emily agreed.

"Well of course she's happy," Sandy smiled. "She's been looking forward to getting a brother."

"That's true," JJ nodded, sharing a cunning smile with Emily before focusing her attention back on her parents. "Plus there's the fact that she's really been wanting Emily and I to get engaged."

"Well of course she has," Sandy nodded absentmindedly, a whole ten seconds passing before her eyes widened. "What did you say?" She exclaimed, turning towards her daughter.

"Emily and I are engaged," JJ grinned, holding up her hand for her parents to see.

"Well isn't this day full of great news," Andrew said, beaming as he went to give Emily a hug before leaning down to hug JJ. "Congratulations you two. This is wonderful news."

"Absolutely wonderful," Sandy agreed tearfully, giving both women kisses on the cheek since she was still holding the baby.

"I agree," a voice called from the doorway, everyone turning to find Elizabeth Prentiss standing there with flowers in her arms and a smile on her face. "Congratulations," she said as she walked straight towards Emily and wrapped her in a hug. "I am so happy for you both," she said handing the flowers to Emily.

"Thanks Mom," Emily smiled, her eyes portraying her true happiness at having her mother there for her, as they filled with tears.

"I was hoping Emily wouldn't let you go Jennifer," Elizabeth then said, going to give the blonde, who she had come to love like a second daughter, a hug. "I'm so glad she found you," she whispered so only JJ would hear.

"Thank you Elizabeth," JJ smiled, feeling truly touched by the older woman's words.

"And look at this young man," Elizabeth said, as she moved to stand next to Sandy, gazing down at the baby lovingly. "Oh he's absolutely gorgeous girls," she said. "Looks just like you Jennifer."

"That's what we were just saying," Sandy said, with a smile. "Would you like to hold him?"

"May I?" Elizabeth replied, Sandy nodding as she handed the baby over. "Hello Henry," she said once the sleeping bundle was settled in her arms. "I'm your Grandma Liz and I am so happy to meet you. Yes I am," she cooed softly. "If you need anything you just let me know okay? You just let me know."

Taking JJ's hand in hers Emily watched this interaction with tears in her eyes, realizing that her mother was finally in her life the way that she always wanted her to be; and she couldn't be happier.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It wasn't until the late afternoon that Alex returned to the hospital, Morgan dropping her off and visiting for a while before deciding her better make it into work at some point that day. Emily eventually realized she needed to get home to pick up her car and things for the baby in order to bring him home the next day, so Sandy and Andrew offered to drive her home, deciding to take a break from the hospital, as Elizabeth left as well. Not wanting to be away from her brother, Alex had decided to stay at the hospital with JJ, the pair sitting and talking while Henry slept, until JJ eventually drifted off while Alex was telling her a story. Smiling, Alex pulled out the book she brought and curled up on the chair next to her brother's basinet. Content in simply sitting with her family, Alex remained immersed in her book until there was a light tapping at the door; opening up to reveal Spencer.

"Hey," Alex greeted quietly, standing and making her way over to the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she gave her friend a hug.

"I just thought I'd visit," Spencer smiled. "I got all your assignments but I thought I'd just drop them off at your house later, rather than bringing them here with me."

"Thanks," Alex replied. "I'm surprised you even made it to school today considering how late we got home last night."

"Oh a Hastings doesn't miss school for anything," Spencer said rolling her eyes. "It was rough but I made it through the day," she laughed. "Liv and Zoey were going to come with me but we weren't sure if you guys would already have a lot of visitors so we agreed to wait till you all got home. So if they ask you I wasn't here okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me," Alex laughed quietly. "Come on," she then said, gesturing for her friend to follow her, leading her over to where Henry lay sleeping. "Isn't he just perfect?"

"He's adorable," Spencer smiled. "I can't believe he's finally here. It feels like we've been waiting ages."

"I know right," Alex agreed, running a hand over the blanket Henry was wrapped in. "You know I'm really glad you were here yesterday. I'm glad I got to share this whole thing with you," she smiled.

"Me too," Spencer replied. "I've never seen a baby only hours old before. He's so tiny," she said, both teens falling silent as they continued to watch the sleeping baby; neither noticing JJ waking up behind them. "You must be pretty excited about your moms too. Getting married I mean."

"You know I kind of figured they'd get married eventually. I mean we're all living together, and they're raising kids together," Alex explained. "But even though I knew it would come one day, I was still so surprised," she laughed. "It was like the best surprise ever. I just…I love them both so much."

"I know," Spencer smiled, reaching down and squeezing her friend's hand since she could hear the emotion in her voice. "You've got a pretty amazing family Lex. You're really lucky."

"Trust me," Alex smiled. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

 **I know I've been really slow with the updates, but I really appreciate how patient everyone has been! This is the final chapter for this particular story, but have no fears Story 11 is in the brainstorming process! It may take me a little longer to get it started than usual but I will do my best!**

 **Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! -J**

 **Chapter 10**

"How does this look?" Alex asked, standing on a stepstool, holding up one end of a 'Welcome Home Henry' sign as she tried to tape it to the wall. "Is it straight?"

"Ummm raise it just a little bit," Sandy replied as she moved around the family room, attempting to tidy up the already clean house, while Andrew sat on the couch with Sergio on his lap. "That's perfect right there," she said as Alex fixed the sign before taping it down.

"When are Uncle Adam and Aunt Sara getting here?" Alex then asked, hopping off the stool and taking a seat next to Andrew on the couch; the older man immediately putting an arm around the teen.

"They should be here in about an hour or so," Andrew replied. "Most likely shortly after your mothers get here. Last time we talked to Sara they were just going to make a short stop before they got back on the road. Lily was apparently bouncing around the car. She can't wait to meet baby Henry."

"I bet," Alex laughed, easily imagining the little blonde's enthusiasm. "I can't wait to see everyone. And I'm so excited to have Henry home. I just want to cuddle him all day long."

"That's exactly how Rosaline was when Jenny was born," Sandy said, taking a seat on Alex's other side. "I mean she liked Andrew enough when he was born but she was still so young. When Jenny was born though she was thrilled. She basically treated her like a little doll. Always wanting to hold her and help with everything," she explained, looking slightly wistful as she talked about her oldest child. "She was such a good big sister. I know you will be too," she smiled, taking Alex's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm going to do my best," Alex smiled, leaning her head on Sandy's shoulder. "I already love him like crazy."

"That's usually how it works with babies," Andrew said, patting the teen's knee with a smile. "They get you from the minute you set eyes on them. They just hook you in, and suddenly you find yourself unable to ever say no."

"Yes your Grandfather here definitely had a hard time saying no to the kids," Sandy said with a laugh. "Jenny was the worst. All she had to do was look up at him with those baby blues of hers and he was helpless."

"And she knew it," Andrew chuckled. "She used it to her advantage that's for sure."

"I could see that," Alex laughed, sitting up as she heard the sound of car doors in the driveway. "Is that them?" She asked, getting excited as she jumped off the couch, heading for the door as it opened to reveal her mothers, Emily carrying a sleeping Henry in his car seat. "Moms," she smiled, immediately throwing her arms around JJ who happily returned the hug.

"Hi Sweetheart," JJ greeted, turning to kiss the teen's head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Alex replied, pulling away, but grabbing the blonde's hand. "Both of you," she added as she turned to Emily who was handing over the baby carrier to Andrew.

"And we both missed you," Emily smiled, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek before turning to watch Sandy and Andrew heading towards the family room with Henry. "Apparently not everybody missed us though," she laughed.

"We've been replaced," JJ laughed. "They don't need us anymore. They've got Henry," she said, following her parents still holding Alex's hand. "Oh you made a sign," she gushed when she noticed Alex's artwork hanging on the wall. "That's so sweet," she said before turning her attention back to her parents. "Hey you two don't even say hello to your daughter? We're here too you know."

"Oh yes hi honey," Sandy replied, not even looking up as she took Henry from his car seat and she and Andrew moved to sit on the smaller sofa together; both gushing over their grandson.

"Well that was heartfelt," JJ said sarcastically as she sat down with Emily and Alex. "Any idea when Adam and Sara will be here?" She asked, turning to Alex since she knew her parents weren't paying her any attention.

"Shouldn't be too long now," Alex replied. "They weren't far last time they called."

"Good," JJ smiled.

"I can't wait to see Lily," Emily added. "I bet she's going to be so excited," she said as she began playing with Alex's hair. "And what about you big sister? You still excited about your little brother?"

"Very," Alex smiled. "I'm just so happy to have everyone home."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Can I hold him now Mommy?" Lily asked, sitting up on her knees on the couch next to her mother with her lip sticking out. "Please? I'll be really careful. Please Aunt Jenny?"

"Of course you can hold him bug," JJ replied with a smile. "You just have to be really careful and let your mom help you okay? Henry's really little so we have to make sure we don't hurt him."

"I won't I promise," Lily was quick to assure her aunt with a wide smile.

"Okay well let's get you over here," JJ said, lifting Lily up and placing her in the corner of the couch where it would be easier for the little blonde to hold Henry since the arm of the couch would offer extra head support. "Alright your mom will help you okay bug. Just listen to what she tells you," she said, kissing her niece on the head before going to sit with her brother.

Adam, Sara and Lily had arrived shortly after Emily and JJ got home, Lily practically bouncing with excitement at meeting her new little cousin after rushing to give Alex a hug first. Adam, who was just as excited, had quickly pulled his little sister into a practically bone-crushing hug, attempting but failing to hide the tears in his eyes when he set eyes on his new nephew. Without even asking, Adam had taken Henry from Andrew's arms, cuddling the little boy until his wife eventually demanded to get a turn.

"So how you feeling little sister?" Adam asked, putting his arm around JJ.

"Over the moon," JJ smiled. "Never knew I could be so happy. I mean I've got two amazing kids and a fiancé who I'm completely crazy about. I don't think it gets any better than this."

"It does sound pretty good," Adam grinned, before falling serious. "I'm really happy for you Jenny. I love seeing you this happy and I'm so happy that Emily came into your life. You two are really great together. Definitely meant to be."

"Thanks Adam," JJ replied, her eyes filling with tears as her brother pulled her against his side, their sweet sibling moment interrupted by an excited squeal across the room.

"Daddy, Aunt Jenny look," Lily called from the couch where she was now cradling Henry, with Sara close by.

"Aw look you big girl," Adam replied, a big smile on his face. "What a great big cousin."

"Oh we need to get a picture of this," JJ said. "Em, honey can you bring the camera," she called towards the kitchen where Emily and Alex were preparing lunch for everyone. "It's in my hospital bag."

"Be right there," Emily called back, eventually coming into the room with Alex following close behind, both smiling at the sight of the little blonde holding Henry. "Aw look at you munchkin," Emily grinned. "Looks like Henry loves you already," she said, handing JJ the camera; the blonde immediately taking a picture.

"Look Alex I'm holding Henry," Lily said, looking extremely proud of herself.

"I see," Alex smiled. "You're doing a great job."

"You should get a picture with all the cousins Jenny," Sandy then suggested. "Alex go sit beside Lily."

Immediately complying, Alex made her way over to the couch, taking Sara's place as she made sure Lily kept her grip on Henry, while smiling for the camera. After a few pictures, Henry began to fuss, JJ explaining that it was time to feed him as she lifted the little boy from Lily's arms, excusing herself to go feed him upstairs, as Sandy followed close behind.

"Lunch should be ready in a few minutes guys," Emily told everyone, grabbing Alex by the hand and pulling her towards the kitchen so they could finish up. "Those pictures are going to look great. We'll have to get some with the whole family after too."

"That's a good idea," Alex agreed, smiling as they began finishing up lunch preparations, her smile eventually fading as her shoulders dropped; her mother immediately noticing the change in demeanor.

"Hey you okay?" Emily asked running a hand over the teen's head. "What just happened?"

"Nothing," Alex shook her head. "Nothing…I was just thinking."

"Care to share?" Emily pushed, not wanting the teen to begin bottling things up again.

"I just…." Alex began, hesitating slightly. "I was just thinking how I wish that I had…that I knew all of you when I was little," she explained quietly. "I mean I just…it's just different with me you know. I missed all this stuff with you that you and Mum will get to do with Henry and I just….I wish we had that."

"Oh honey," Emily said, pulling the teen into a hug.

"I know I shouldn't think like this," Alex said, with her face hidden in her mother's shoulder. "I mean I had a great childhood…amazing parents. But…but it's just…I…"

"I know sweetie," Emily nodded, understanding what her daughter was trying to say. "I get it. I wish that too. I really do," she continued. "But everything happens for a reason, and this is how our family was meant to come together," she said. "And I hope you know that your Mum and I love you so much. And that love isn't any different from the way we love Henry. You understand?"

"I understand," Alex replied, looking up at her mother with brown eyes swimming with tears. "I love you Mom."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"God I cannot wait to just crawl into bed and sleep," JJ said, later that night, in the early evening as she fed Henry in the recliner in the master bedroom; Emily watching with a smile from the bed. "I'm exhausted."

"I bet you can't wait to finally sleep in your own bed too," the brunette grinned, knowing her girlfriend had hated sleeping in the hospital bed.

"God yes," JJ sighed. "I've missed it," she said, laughing lightly, so as not to disturb Henry. "It's a shame that it won't be an uninterrupted sleep."

"That's for sure," Emily laughed, falling silent as she thought about her earlier conversation with Alex. "You know I had a talk with Alex earlier," she said, wanting to share their daughter's feelings with her fiancé. "She was a little upset."

"About what?" JJ asked, already looking concerned.

"Well she's just wishing that she could have grown up with us, like Henry is going to get to," Emily explained. "I think seeing the baby and Lily with everyone today has just got her thinking about what we all missed out on together," she continued. "I mean we knew that she would probably have a hard time with this eventually. Apparently it hit her a lot earlier than we expected. She seemed better after we talked about it, but I think she's still a little sad," she said. "Which is a bit of a struggle since she feels guilty because of her parents."

"Poor kid," JJ said, shaking her head sadly, feeling bad for the teen who had to deal with way more than she should at her age. "Do you think I should talk to her too?"

"I think it might be a good idea," Emily replied. "A little extra assurance can't hurt. But you don't have to do it tonight. I know you're tired."

"No, no I'll do it tonight," JJ quickly insisted. "I'm almost finished here, why don't you go get her and send her down," she said. "You can go have that game of pool with my brother while we chat."

"Sounds good," Emily smiled, standing and making her way over to the blonde. "I love you, you know that?" She said as she placed a kiss on top of JJ's head.

"I love you too," JJ grinned, watching as the brunette left the room, to go retrieve Alex.

As Henry finished eating, JJ adjusted her shirt before lifting the baby to her shoulder, softly patting his back until he let out a small burp. Smiling JJ placed Henry into his cradle, standing over him and watching him sleep until a soft voice interrupted her from the door.

"Is he sleeping?" Alex called out, carefully not to be too loud.

"Yeah he's out," JJ replied, turning towards the teen. "Come on in."

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me," the teen said, phrasing it as a question. "I take it she told you what we talked about earlier."

"She did," JJ nodded.

"I'm really okay," Alex said, her face reddening slightly in embarrassment. "I just had a moment. It just hits me sometimes you know."

"I know," JJ replied with a small smile. "But I just want to make sure you know that I love you honey. And I hope that you understand that you're just as much my daughter as Henry is my son okay? It doesn't matter when or how you came into my life. You're my kid and I love you so much. You understand?"

"I understand," Alex smiled, as a thought suddenly struck her. "Will you wait here for a minute? I just want to get something."

"Of course," JJ replied curiously, watching as Alex practically ran from the room, heading in the direction of her own bedroom.

Obviously having known what she was looking for, Alex returned in under a minute with a notebook in hand. "Now usually I'm pretty opposed to letting anyone other than my teacher read this," she began to explain, as JJ realized that the book the teen was holding was her journal from her writing class. "However I'm willing to make an exception this once because I think it's important that you read this one entry," she said, moving to hand the book to her blonde mother before suddenly pulling back again. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Even mom."

"I promise," JJ replied, touched that the teen was willing to share with her, and realizing how important that was.

"Okay then," Alex nodded, flipping open the book until she found the entry she was looking for before handing it over to JJ. "Go ahead."

Taking the book, JJ didn't know what to expect, looking down at the teen's neat printing to find a passage entitled JJ. Intrigued the blonde immediately began to read, her eyes filling with tears almost instantly.

 _After finding out I was adopted and therefore had two mothers, I never thought I would need another mother. I never imagined a moment in my life where I would consider another person my mother or a mother figure; but then I met JJ. I met JJ on one of my hardest days of my life. I had just lost my parents and I was devastated and scared and I really had no idea what was going to happen to me. Without having any clue that JJ had a connection to my birth mother she somehow made me feel better. She cared about me even though she didn't know me, and she made me feel safe during a time when I thought I would never feel safe again._

 _Since that day JJ and I have gotten closer and closer. She has become such a huge part of my life and suddenly I have no idea what I would do without her. In the time that my mother and JJ have been dating; before that even, JJ has become like a rock for me. She is there for me whenever I need her and I always know that I can rely on her._

 _JJ wasn't there the day I was born. She didn't give birth to me, and she didn't raise me, and yet she has become my mother; my mum. I love her just as much as I love my Mom, just as much as I loved my adopted mother Meredith, and I'm so grateful that I have her in my life._

"Oh Lex," JJ said when she was finished with tears slipping down her cheeks. "Come here," she said opening up her arms, which Alex immediately fell into. "I love you so much kiddo. I have no idea what I ever did without you in my life."

"I love you too Mum," Alex replied, squeezing the blonde tight. "So, so much."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So your talk with Lex went well?" Emily asked JJ over an hour later as the pair got ready for bed, both having decided to call it a night rather early.

"It went very well," JJ smiled, knowing with absolute certainty that she and Alex had an incredibly special bond and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. JJ had felt relieved and grateful after her conversation with Alex, and as she thought about this another thought occurred to her. "Em I want to adopt her."

"What?" Emily said, freezing with one leg on the bed and one still on the ground.

"I want to adopt Alex," JJ repeated. "I know that she's 14 and technically it won't really change anything, because she already thinks of me as her mom, and if anything happens to you you've already left her in my care, but….but it's important to me," she continued. "I love her Em. So much and I want it to be official just like with you and Henry. And Alex has asked me about it too so she'll be happy and…" JJ's rambling was suddenly cut off as Emily grabbed her and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I love you, you know that," Emily said as she pulled away, a big smile on her face. "Give me one second," she then said, holding up a finger as she made her way to the closet, coming back not long after with papers in her hand. "Here," she said, holding them out to the blonde.

"What's this?" JJ asked in confusion.

"Adoption forms," Emily replied with a grin. "I took the liberty of filling them out for you. I believe you just need a couple signatures," she explained, her smile growing at the surprised look on the blonde's face.

"Wha…how did you…when…." JJ stuttered. "How long have you had these?"

"Since we moved in together," Emily shrugged. "I knew it was what I wanted, and I was pretty sure that Alex would want it too," she explained. "I figured it was only a matter of time before you brought it up so I decided to wait."

"I…you're amazing you know that," JJ said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Absolutely amazing."

"Well I try," Emily laughed, leaning in for a kiss, which JJ immediately deepened, holding a hand to the back of Emily's head. "We have the best family Jen," she said when they finally pulled apart. "You, Lex and Henry. You're everything I ever wanted and more. I truly don't know how I got to be so lucky."

Once again overwhelmed by her fiancé's honesty and passion, JJ simply pulled the brunette in for another kiss, trying to convey the depths of her own feelings, before eventually pulling away. "Let's get married really soon. I don't want to wait. I cannot wait to marry you."

Smiling, Emily realized that she didn't want to wait either.

"Okay."


End file.
